Le trio de l'extrême
by Lentilles
Summary: Quand Clint dit qu'ils sont l'équipe parfaite, Natasha approuve secrètement et Steve admet que oui, ils sont plutôt bons.
1. Quelqu'un pour veiller sur soi

_Petite série de textes indépendants sur Natasha, Clint et Steve de New-York à la Sokovie._

 _Niveau de spoiler pour le premier chapitre : Avengers & Captain America : First Avenger._

* * *

 **1\. Quelqu'un pour veiller sur soi**

Le formulaire de santé a une question sur les allergies. Steve cligne des yeux. Il approche son stylo pour commencer la longue liste des problèmes médicaux avec lesquels il est né mais l'éloigne avant d'avoir terminé la première lettre. Il pose la pointe sur le papier dans l'optique d'écrire _aucune_ puis la retire à nouveau. Il laisse la ligne vierge et passe à la question suivante.

On lui demande d'autoriser quelqu'un à prendre pour lui les décisions médicales. Il pense à Bucky, puis se force à se rappeler que Bucky est tombé, et que, même si ce n'était pas le cas, il est septante ans plus tard.

Il lève la tête vers l'agent Maria Hill qui, en face de lui, passe en revue les formulaires qu'il a déjà remplis. Fière d'un sixième sens que tous les gradés du SHIELD semblent posséder, elle sent son regard et demande, sans même interrompre son annotation :

« Un problème Capitaine ?

\- Un répondant médical est-il obligatoire ? il demande.

\- Techniquement oui, elle répond, de son ton immuablement dénué d'émotion. C'est un métier à risque.

\- C'est que… »

Steve déglutit. C'est que toute sa famille est morte avant même qu'il ne s'engage. C'est que Bucky est tombé. C'est qu'il n'a pas encore rassemblé le courage de visiter Peggy. C'est que tous les gens qu'il connait sont morts ou mourants. C'est qu'il serait bien incapable de citer une seule personne qui tient à lui dans ce nouveau monde.

« … je ne sais pas qui mettre, » il termine, et ça sonne pathétique à ses propres oreilles.

L'agent Hill lève les yeux et autorise une once de sympathie à détendre ses traits.

« Je pense que je mettrai l'un des Avengers si j'étais vous. »

Steve baisse les yeux sur la feuille de papier. Il doit admettre que c'est la meilleure solution au problème mais… L'agent Romanoff considère que voler le contrôle d'un aéroglisseur au fonctionnement inconnu à un extra-terrestre est _amusant_. Il n'a pas échangé plus de trois mots avec l'agent Barton. Stark est au moins aussi fou que son père et bien moins sympathique. Thor ne connait probablement rien à la médecine moderne, sans compter qu'il vit dans un autre _monde_. Le docteur Banner serait certainement qualifié, mais il est toujours en fuite à l'un ou l'autre bout de la planète, et Steve a l'impression qu'il n'apprécierait pas ce genre de responsabilité.

Il songe que les deux agents sont les meilleurs choix. C'est après tout quelque chose avec lequel ils sont familiers et ils vont bientôt devenir collègues.

L'agent Hill le regarde toujours.

« Vous pensez que l'agent Romanoff ou l'agent Barton accepterait ? il s'informe.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils refuseraient. Mais… vous voudrez peut-être éviter d'inscrire l'agent Barton. Il n'est pas dans de bonnes grâces en ce moment…

\- Et on m'empêcherait de le nommer répondant médical ?

\- Non. C'est uniquement votre décision. »

Donc elle lui conseille de ne pas impliquer l'archer pour son image à _lui._ Pour ne pas faire mauvaise impression sur la hiérarchie en affichant une confiance en un agent à la psychologie douteuse.

Comme si ça a une importance.

« Les agents Romanoff et Barton sont certainement dans le gymnase au cinquième, reprend l'agent Hill. Si vous souhaitez leur demander leur accord avant de vous décider. »

Steve se demande si cette connaissance implique que les trois partagent une amitié proche ou si une traque intensive des employés est encore une autre chose à laquelle il devra s'habituer. Il réalise que l'intérêt qu'il porte à la réponse ne mérite pas de briser la politesse en posant la question, ou même l'énergie de former une phrase. A la place, il se lève et se met en route pour le cinquième étage.

•

Pour la troisième fois de leur séance, Natasha plaque Clint au sol et il déclare forfait avec à peine une pathétique pantomime de résistance. Elle le relâche avec un reniflement furieux, mais il ne se relève pas immédiatement, préférant fermer les yeux et plier les poings allongé sur le tapis.

« Tu n'essaies pas Clint ! feule Natasha. Tu n'essaies même pas ! Et tu ne leurres personne. Pas ton psy, pas Fury et surtout pas moi. Tu veux retourner en service ? Tu veux prouver que Loki n'a plus d'emprise sur toi ? Tu veux recommencer à faire la différence ? Alors reprends-toi ! Frappe-moi en pleine face et envoie balader ton psy. Fiche une flèche dans la tête de tous ceux qui voudront t'en empêcher. Tu n'iras nulle part en restant avachi par terre en attendant qu'on te roue de coup. »

Partie dans les basses, elle hausse la voix au fur et à mesure de son discours. Elle n'a pas peur d'une audience, ils ont réservé la salle pour eux. A ce point, elle crie sur son ami, qui, péniblement assis, garde le regard fixé au-delà d'elle. Elle brûle de lui cogner une nouvelle fois le crâne sur le mur pour effacer cet air perdu et hésitant et défait qu'il lui sert.

« On a battu Loki. On a été plus forts. Alors relève-toi idiot ! Et bat-toi ! Coulson serait en train de –

\- Ta gueule Nat, » la coupe soudain Clint.

Ce n'est pas la sortie de rage et de vie qu'elle attend. Au contraire, elle y entend un soupçon de honte.

L'archer pointe l'entrée du gymnase du menton. Elle fait volte-face, prête à _réduire en cendres_ l'agent qui a osé les interrompre, ou à reconstituer son masque professionnel pour Fury, selon. Mais c'est le capitaine Rogers qui se tient inconfortablement sur le seuil et pendant un infime instant, elle est prise de court. Ce qui lui laisse l'occasion de commencer maladroitement la conversation :

« Désolé de déranger. Je- j'avais juste une question à vous poser. … Je peux revenir plus tard. »

Natasha n'a pas envie de laisser une échappatoire à Clint, mais elle est curieuse de savoir ce que Captain America pourrait leur vouloir. Pour elle, ils se sont tout dit, les bien joué et merci d'avoir protégé mes arrières, dans le contrecoup de la bataille de New-York. Clint met fin à son dilemme en adressant le problème :

« Vous ne dérangez pas Cap', il lance en sautant sur ses jambes. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour vous ?

\- Je suis en train de compléter la paperasserie pour intégrer le SHIELD, explique Rogers en faisant quelques pas timides à l'intérieur de la salle. Et je me demandais si vous accepteriez que je vous inscrive en tant que répondants médicaux. »

Les deux agents échangent un regard, histoire de vérifier que l'autre est tout aussi surpris de cette requête. Eux ? Responsables de la santé, de la survie, du héros de la nation ? Complètement insensé. Le plus singulier étant certainement que, en toute objectivité, cela suit strictement la logique.

« Nat ou moi ? demande simplement Clint.

\- N'importe lequel. Ou les deux, si ça ne vous dérange pas. »

Natasha toise Rogers, à la recherche du froncement qui trahira qu'il réalise la portée de ce qu'il est en train de demander. La contraction de muscle qui lui prouvera qu'il est envoyé par Fury, ou par le psy de Clint, comme un moyen de lui redonner confiance en lui. Mais elle ne trouve rien ; le super-soldat patriote ne présente à son œil entraîné qu'une honnêteté candide.

Tout aussi méfiant qu'elle, Clint ne se retient pas de demander :

« 's avez pas peur de confier à l'ex-pantin d'un psychopathe la possibilité de prendre des décisions influant sur votre vie ?

\- Je l'ai déjà fait. Ne le regrette pas, répond immédiatement Rogers, son assurance retrouvée. Plus, je ne prévois pas vraiment d'avoir besoin d'un répondant médical, c'est juste pour faire plaisir à l'administration.

\- Justement, insiste Clint. Si vous voulez leur faire plaisir, éviter d'afficher de la confiance envers le type qui a failli coûter un héliporteur.

\- D'accord. Faire plaisir est la mauvaise expression. C'est juste pour éviter de les avoir sur mon dos. »

Et Natasha revoit Rogers accepter la fiabilité de Clint sur un simplement hochement de tête. Une vague de reconnaissance douche ses soupçons et son énervement précédent, et, avant que son abruti de partenaire n'ait le temps de tout gâcher, elle intervient :

« Mettez-moi en premier répondant et Clint en second. Ça ne le dérange pas du tout, pas plus que moi. »

Rogers cherche une confirmation chez l'archer d'un regard incertain. L'intéressé envoie une œillade flamboyante à Natasha, mais cède :

« C'est un honneur. »

La légende vivante dédaigne l'affirmation avec un haussement d'épaule. Puis, avec pas plus que des remerciements et un sourire tendu, il est parti, fermant soigneusement la porte en partant.

« Ça ne veut rien dire ! lance directement Clint.

\- Captain America vient de te dire qu'il en a rien à foutre que tu aies été sous l'influence de Loki, rétorqua Natasha. Qu'il te fait confiance –

\- Rien du tout. Il ne connait juste personne d'autre. Nous sommes un choix par _défaut_.

\- Alors pourquoi il a demandé à toi _et_ moi ?

\- Il voulait juste être poli ! Et même si, même si, ça ne change rien.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il te faut Clint ? Le monde n'arrête pas de te prouver que tu as exactement la même valeur qu'avant Loki. Tu as regagné ta place en te battant aux côtés des Avengers à New-York, et tout le monde le voit sauf toi. Tout le monde qui n'est pas un abruti au moins. »

Clint n'a toujours pas l'air convaincu, mais c'est plus de progrès qu'il n'en a jamais fait depuis les événements. Natasha ajoute Steve Rogers dans la liste des personnes à qui demander des services.


	2. Quelqu'un pour répondre à un appel I

_Niveau de spoiler : Avengers & Captain America : First Avenger._

* * *

 **2\. Quelqu'un pour répondre à un appel à l'aide - première partie**

Natasha n'a qu'une seule chance d'évasion. Qu'une seule chance de survie. Clint.

Et elle n'aura qu'une seule occasion de lui communiquer le fait qu'il est son dernier espoir et qu'il doit venir la chercher dans une vallée afghane plutôt tôt que tard car ils sont bien trop nombreux et organisés pour elle et sa couverture grillée.

Elle ne s'y trompe pas : si elle ne peut voir qu'un seul homme, il y en a des dizaines prêts à l'empêcher de s'enfuir juste hors de la pièce, et si elle pourrait libérer son poignet droit en disloquant son pouce, le gauche est inutilisable car brisé. Patiemment, elle attend le bon moment. Son poignet la tue, tout comme sa mâchoire défoncée, mais elle fait abstraction. Elle en a vu d'autres. Son oreille entraînée capte parfois des échos de conversation, dont il ressort que les hommes ne veulent pas agir sans ordres d'une plus haute instance de leur organisation. Bien, ça lui laisse un peu de marge.

Lorsque l'homme qui la garde se place finalement à la bonne distance, elle lance sa jambe et l'enroule autour de son cou dans une prouesse contorsionniste. Surpris, il lâche son fusil d'assaut et porte les mains à sa gorge, mais c'est trop tard. Il est pris dans la toile de la Veuve Noire. D'une rotation du bassin, elle lui brise les vertèbres, accompagnant sa chute pour ne pas alerter les autres trop rapidement.

Puis elle se déboîte le pouce, lui fait les poches, braque son téléphone, un modèle basique, pour envoyer un message à Clint et, enfin, elle écrase l'appareil sous un pied de la chaise à laquelle son poignet gauche est toujours attaché. Les autres membres du groupe lui feront payer cela, Natasha n'a aucun doute, mais c'est sa seule chance de survie.

Alors elle la prend, parce qu'elle y croit.

•

Clint toise le plat de chou rouge, avec l'irritante suspicion que c'est une tentative du Cap' de subtilement leur faire comprendre que leur régime alimentaire laisse à désirer. Ce qui lui correspond totalement ; certains se contentent de _dire_ que la pizza et les plats pré-préparés sont mauvais pour la santé, lui cuisine des choses saines et les laisse à leur disposition sans un mot.

Piquant avant méfiance une fourchette dans l'amas violacé, il retire son téléphone qui vibre de sa poche. C'est son privé, ce qui l'incite à distraitement penser que Natasha lui a envoyé un message pour lui apprendre qu'elle est enfin rentrée de sa dernière mission. Mais il n'y a plus de _distraitement_ qui tienne lorsqu'il baisse les yeux sur l'écran.

C'est un numéro inconnu, étranger. Le message n'a qu'un seul mot : _Belgorod_.

Son sang ne fait qu'un tour. Sa faim oubliée, Clint se précipite hors de l'appartement du Cap' tout en appelant compulsivement Hill avec son téléphone professionnel. Il jure copieusement quand il tombe sur le répondeur, il grille les feux et les limitations de vitesse sur sa route vers le Triskelion, il ronge son frein à la sécurité du bâtiment, il engueule le répondeur de Maria lorsqu'il s'enclenche pour la sixième fois, il ne perd pas de temps à insulter les agents qui ne s'écartent pas de son chemin et il interrompt sans remord la réunion informelle des gradés du SHIELD. Ils lui lancent tous un regard noir, mais Clint n'accorde son attention qu'à Hill, qui est certainement la plus furieuse d'entre eux derrière son expression gravée dans le marbre.

« Natasha a besoin d'aide, » il dit, le souffle court.

A Belgorod, elle a failli mourir de la main de mercenaires engagés par les services secrets russes, et n'a survécu que grâce à l'intervention in extremis du SHIELD.

Clint ne sait pas où elle est en ce moment, quelles sont les forces qui la retiennent, quelle est l'ampleur de la menace, mais Maria sait. Maria sait et elle a intérêt à coopérer.

« Ce ne sera pas simple, » fait Hill.

•

Une demi-heure plus tard, Nick lui-même est dans la salle de débriefing et Clint se dit que Maria est la reine de l'euphémisme.

Natasha est en Afghanistan, la seule chose qu'elle avait pour elle dans la mission était sa couverture, on parle de plusieurs dizaines d'hommes lourdement armés sur place, part d'une organisation plus importante, reliée à plusieurs groupes terroristes internationaux. Et pour couronner le tout, l'équipe STRIKE est en Égypte depuis trois semaines, les forces armées du SHIELD ont donc été redistribuées sur tout le globe et supplier l'OTAN ou l'armée des Etats-Unis prendra du temps que Natasha n'a peut-être pas.

Nick insiste sur le fait qu'il n'enverra pas d'agents pour s'y faire tuer car ça n'aurait aucun sens, Clint propose un coup de fil à Iron Man, après quoi le directeur le regarde comme s'il était fou, et l'archer admet que, certes, Stark n'est pas la meilleure idée du siècle, mais la vie de Natasha est en danger. Pendant qu'ils discutent, Maria trie des diagrammes gargantuesques sur ses écrans, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées.

« Monsieur, elle intervient soudain. Nous pourrions redéployer l'équipe STRIKE.

\- Parce que c'est une possibilité ? » s'étrangle Clint.

Nick se tourne vers son second comme s'il voulait la tuer. Cette dernière reste droite, ne se rétracte pas, et le dévisage même avec défi. Clint ne croit pas avoir déjà plus aimé Maria qu'en cet instant.

« Le gros de leur mission en Égypte est terminée depuis hier, explique finalement Nick à contrecœur. Quatre d'entre eux sont en train de recevoir des soins à Alexandrie pendant que les autres s'occupent des retombées. Ils ne sont pas prêts pour une autre mission. »

Malgré le ton sans appel de sa dernière phrase, Maria insiste :

« Je suis sûre que le capitaine Rogers est tout à fait disposé à partir immédiatement pour l'Afghanistan. »

Clint résiste à l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour surenchérir :

« J'approuve la motion. On devrait contacter Cap'. »

Nick les jauge encore à tour de rôle pendant une seconde. Quand il réalise pleinement qu'il est en minorité et que toute son autorité n'y fera rien, il adresse sèchement un hochement de tête à son bras droit, qui touche simplement une icône sur son écran, preuve qu'elle a longuement débattu et planifié son mouvement.

« Rogers, fait la voix du Cap' presque immédiatement.

\- Capitaine, ici Hill. Quelle est la situation ?

\- Rumlow mène l'assaut sur les restes du groupe à Damanhour ; le prochain contact est dû dans quatre heures. D'après l'hôpital allemand d'Alexandrie, nous pourrons évacuer tout le monde dans un jet ambulance d'ici trois jours. Je m'occupe des autorités avec le soutien des contacts sud-méditerranéens du SHIELD. Tout est sous contrôle, M'dame.

\- Nous avons besoin de vous ailleurs. Quel est votre état physique ? »

C'est stupide et il le sait, mais Clint croise les doigts derrière son dos. Ce n'est pas très moral d'espérer que quelqu'un aille bien non pas pour la personne en question mais pour pouvoir le traîner dans plus de situations dangereuses, d'ailleurs, il en a honte, mais il a du mal à penser à autre chose qu'à Natasha sur le moment. Alors oui, ce n'est pas juste envers le Cap', mais il se rattrapera plus tard.

« Je suis disposé. Pour quoi avez-vous besoin de moi ?

\- Un sauvetage, répond sobrement Maria.

\- Vous avez un transport ? »

Pendant une seconde, la facilité avec laquelle ils ont obtenu l'aide de _Captain America_ laisse Clint sans voix. Il n'a pas fallu le convaincre, pas fallu expliquer, même pas l'informer de l'identité de la personne à sauver, rien. Juste demander. Il ne sait pas vraiment si c'est très noble ou très inconscient.

D'ailleurs, il ne pèse pas la question longtemps car Maria et Nick ont un regard insistant braqué sur lui. Il hoche fermement la tête et fait volte-face pour partir vers la porte. Derrière lui, il entend Maria parler à travers la ligne toujours ouverte :

« Il est en train de partir. »

•

Steve pose son bouclier contre une banquette du jet sans ralentir son pas vers le cockpit. Il est quelque peu surpris de l'absence d'autres agents. Il espère qu'il les rejoindra sur place, parce qu'il ne se sent pas de mener une opération de sauvetage _seul_. Sûr, il l'a déjà fait, est assez fou pour le faire encore, mais ça fait trois semaine qu'il se bat sans interruption et il n'arrive plus à tenir le compte du nombre d'heures qu'il passe éveillé.

Seulement, Hill ne l'aurait pas contacté si elle avait une meilleure solution, et, surtout, une ou plusieurs personnes comptent sur lui. Alors il oublie tous les os pas tout à fait solidifiés, tous les hématomes pas tout à fait effacés, toute la fatigue qui ne reflue jamais vraiment, et entre dans la cabine du pilote. Pilote qui opère sans copilote. Pilote qui n'est autre que Clint Barton.

« Bienvenue à bord, Cap', il lance avec un entrain incongru.

\- Agent Barton, Steve salue. Où allons-nous ? »

Il se laisse tomber dans le siège du copilote pendant que l'archer trifouille sa console pour afficher une carte du Moyen-Orient, sur laquelle un cap jusqu'aux montagnes entourant Kaboul est dessiné. Un compteur indique deux heures et douze minutes de vol. Steve touche sans y penser les cernes sous ses yeux, l'attrait d'une heure de sommeil l'emportant sur le contrôle de soi.

« Et quels sont les détails de la mission ? » il demande avant d'avoir l'occasion de dériver.

A ça, Barton care la mâchoire.

« L'agent Romanoff est aux mains d'un groupe guerrier. Objectif principal : la sortir de là. Objectif secondaire : rester en vie. Hill a compilé toutes les infos qu'on a là-dessus.

\- Juste vous et moi ? s'enquiert Steve en prenant la tablette que lui tend son collègue.

\- Juste vous et moi. »

Le soldat enlève les gants pour manipuler plus confortablement l'appareil et se plonge dans les données. Le nombre estimé des hommes, la situation topographique, les dernières images satellites. Automatiquement, il conçoit le plan d'approche, estime leurs chances avec l'une ou l'autre technique, trouve le meilleur perchoir pour l'agent Barton, compte les endroits susceptibles d'emprisonner l'agent Romanoff…

C'est faisable. Ce sera tendu, il est étonnant que le SHIELD n'ait pas envoyé plus de personnes, mais c'est faisable. Il a déjà fait plus improbable. Il a déjà fait _bien plus_ improbable.

Steve lance un regard à son pilote du coin de l'œil. Il pourrait demander s'ils sont sûrs que Romanoff est là où ils le croient, ou comment elle s'y est retrouvée en premier lieu, mais il décide que ce n'est pas la peine. S'il y a une personne à laquelle il fait confiance pour savoir ce qui est mieux pour Natasha Romanoff, c'est Clint Barton. Le questionner serait tout aussi inutile qu'insultant.

•

« Je suis en position, » déclare Clint dans son émetteur.

Cap' accuse réception et confirme sa propre position. Clint attrape une flèche toute simple, tend son arc et vise l'un des deux hommes gardant la gorge par laquelle son partenaire infiltrera le petit village clamé par leurs ennemis.

« Je prends celui de gauche.

\- J'ai celui de droite. »

Clint lâche la flèche qui file droit dans la gorge de sa cible. Son œil acéré la voit tomber, juste avant le deuxième homme, frappé de plein fouet par une courbe rouge-blanc-bleu. Aussitôt, Cap' les dépasse à pleine vitesse et prend la zone d'assaut.

Depuis son poste d'observation, Clint suit sa progression, abat les tireurs embusqués sur les toits, l'informe des mouvements de troupe, et, aussi, s'accorde d'être impressionné par la technique et la force de son partenaire. Même si son style de combat rapproché est un peu brouillon, l'homme prend ses ennemis les uns après les autres, sans une seconde de perdue, sans un mouvement en trop, son bouclier ricoche une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq fois, revient toujours à la main de son propriétaire à temps pour le protéger du feu adverse, des grenades sont renvoyées à l'expéditeur, il sort indemne de déflagrations, explose leurs pièces d'artilleries d'un mouvement du poignet…Ils ont pris la moitié du village avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Pourquoi a-t-il été anxieux déjà ? Bien sûr qu'ils vont sauver Natasha, ils ont _Captain America_ dans leur équipe.

Clint n'est pas en reste. Il garde toujours un compte du contenu de son carquois en tête, mais il fait chanter son arc en continu. Quelques flèches explosives vont titiller des installations instables dans des éruptions de flammes, offrant couverture et distraction, et des projectiles plus classiques tuent sans autre forme de procès ceux qui croient pouvoir prendre Captain America dans son angle mort.

Et puis Cap' entre dans un bâtiment et son oreillette grésille :

« J'ai trouvé Romanoff. »


	3. Quelqu'un pour répondre à un appel II

_A Mero que je ne peux malheureusement pas remercier par message privé : merci pour ton commentaire !_

 _Niveau de spoiler pour ce chapitre : Avengers & Captain America : First Avengers._

* * *

 **2\. Quelqu'un pour répondre à un appel à l'aide – seconde partie**

Ils ont brisé son poignet. Elle les a regardés avec défi.

Ils ont brisé sa mâchoire. Elle a soufflé une mèche hors de son visage.

Ils ont brisé une de ses côtes. Elle a supporté stoïquement.

Ils ont brisé son arcade sourcilière. Elle a grincé des dents.

Ils ont arraché ses ongles. Elle a crié.

Ils ont réduit en miette chacune de ses phalanges. Elle a versé des larmes.

Natasha a le goût du sang dans la bouche et l'odeur du sang dans ses narines et la douleur du sang dans sa tête. C'est rouge, c'est vif, c'est violent, c'est prenant. Ça phagocyte sa conscience. Ça mange ses sens. Ça brûle, ça brûle, ça brûle, ça brûle. Ce sont des volutes d'acide qui s'enroulent autour de ses doigts et de la lave abrasive qui remonte ses nerfs. Ça mange sa chair et sa combativité et tout le reste.

Elle se répète _Clint va venir._

Elle se répète _Clint va venir._

Et ça brûle. Et ça brûle. Et ça la brûle.

Quand des mains la touchent, elle se répète _Clint va venir,_ et elle répète :

« Lucie Garnier est gentille et aime l'hiver. Nadia Raatko va à la gym tous les jeudis. Imen Gaas rêve d'argent et de pouvoir mais elle fond en larme devant des dramas taïwanais. Natasha Romanoff n'est personne. »

Une bulle de sang éclate à la commissure de ses lèvres.

« Elle n'a rien à dire. Natasha Romanoff n'est personne. »

Deux doigts écartent une mèche poisseuse de son visage en évitant les hématomes. Le feu dans sa tête rugit et lèche les franges de son toucher.

« Elle n'a rien à dire. »

Les mains passent dans son dos, sous ses bras et sous ses genoux.

« Natasha, on va te sortir de là, murmure quelqu'un à travers la fournaise.

\- Fiona Reddick rie beaucoup, elle brille. Natalia Romanova était une fillette apeurée. Natasha Romanoff n'est personne, elle répète inlassablement.

\- _Chut. Chut._ On va te sortir de là Natasha.

\- Elle n'est personne. Elle n'a rien à dire. »

Elle quitte le sol, elle est serrée contre quelque chose de ferme. Elle sent le sang, elle se replie sur elle-même. Elle brûle. _Clint va venir._ Ses doigts sont collés à des braises ardentes, ils se consument, ils se consument, ils la consument, elle se consume.

La voix, de l'autre côté de la fournaise, répète :

« On va te sortir de là Natasha. _Chut._ On va te sortir de là. »

Elle se répète _Clint va venir._

Elle répète :

« Je ne suis personne. »

Elle se consume.

•

Le docteur Fowler signe son bon de sortie avec une moue flottante. Steve a remarqué qu'elle a toujours des expressions lointaines, comme si elle pense en permanence à quelque chose que les autres ne peuvent pas voir. Il se demande parfois si c'est à ça qu'il ressemble.

« Je vous fais confiance pour ne pas vous surmener, elle fait en lui tendant les formulaires. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler à la moindre complication.

\- Bien sûr, » lâche Steve.

Elle propose toujours bien qu'il n'appelle jamais. Ses blessures n'ont jamais aucune complication. Elles sont gourdes et froides et pesantes, mais pas compliquées.

Il récupère son bon de sortie et remercie la doctoresse avant de quitter son bureau. Il s'arrête après la porte pour rapidement parcourir les papiers. Elle a joint une copie de ses observations, où elle s'émerveille sur ses capacités de régénération, et de la décision qu'elle va transmettre à sa hiérarchie, où elle le met à pied pour cinq jours complets. Ça, c'est à cause de la côte qu'elle a dû recasser parce qu'elle n'a pas eu l'occasion de se ressouder correctement dans le chaos qu'a été la mission en Égypte et de la balle qu'il s'est pris dans le bras pendant l'assaut en Afghanistan.

Il se convainc que ce n'est pas plus mal : il aura plus de temps pour visiter Peggy et il sera tranquille pour comprendre par quel film il est censé commencer la saga Star Wars.

Mais avant ça, il doit prendre des nouvelles de l'agent Romanoff. D'après l'examen primaire qu'il a effectué lors du vol du retour, sa vie n'a jamais été en danger, mais ses râles sont encore trop présents dans sa mémoire pour qu'il puisse dormir tranquille sans s'être assuré de son état.

Barton, avachi dans une chaise en plastique, veille à son chevet tout en tapotant sur une tablette. Elle dort, il est calme et il flotte une paix fragile. A ce spectacle, Steve s'arrête. Il pense à sa mère, il pense à Bucky, il pense à Peggy et il pense à cette radio anachronique qui tournait lorsqu'il s'est réveillé dans ce siècle. Une petite part de son être crie de jalousie mais il la fait taire pour se laisser être simplement heureux pour eux. C'est un bonheur amer, mais il ne peut pas demander mieux.

Steve frappe sur le cadre de la porte pour avertir de son arrivée. Barton l'accueille avec un grand sourire et un « Salut Cap' ! » rayonnant.

« Comment va-t-elle ? demande Steve avec un mouvement de tête vers l'espionne immobile.

\- Rien d'insurmontable, assure Barton. Vous ? »

Il hausse vaguement les épaules. Il a toujours les rapports du docteur Fowler à la main, mais l'autre agent est juste poli, la liste de ses coups et bleus n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Dans une semaine, ils n'existeront plus.

Steve s'approche du lit avec une sorte de révérence, sous le regard aiguisé de Barton. Ça le ferait presque sourire, cet élan protecteur qu'il a si souvent vu chez Bucky. Ça le ferait presque pleurer, aussi. Romanoff a l'air paisible, certainement grâce à des antidouleurs divers et variés. Ses mains écorchées et en miettes sont soigneusement bandées de blanc et les dessins violets et noirs sur son visage sont recouverts d'une huile brillante. Même dans son sommeil, elle a l'air de défier la terre entière.

« Elle répétait qu'elle n'était personne, » Steve lance soudain, parce que ça lui semble important.

Il lève les yeux vers Barton, qui soupire et écarte sa tablette.

« C'est son mécanisme de défense, il explique avec l'air grave. La torture c'est… c'est pas cool. C'est sa technique pour ne pas cracher ce qu'elle sait : elle dévie sur autre chose. »

Steve hoche la tête. C'est plus qu'il ne voulait savoir, il ne voulait rien savoir, juste le mettre au courant, mais il apprécie la confidence. Il apprécie ce morceau d'intimité, cet éclat de ce qui lui manque vraiment dans ce nouveau siècle : une connexion.

« Je vais vous laisser, Steve annonce. Je reviendrai demain. »

C'est stupide, parce qu'il sait que Natasha Romanoff n'a absolument pas besoin qu'on s'inquiète pour elle et que Barton ne serait pas si fringant s'il y avait le moindre problème, mais il ressent le besoin de s'en assurer par lui-même. Il a besoin d'effacer la vision de la femme sanglante et de ses gémissements poignants pour la remplacer par la Natasha Romanoff dont il a l'habitude, celle qui est totalement désinvolte au milieu d'une horde d'extra-terrestres. Il a besoin de la voir aller bien.

« Merci, fait solennellement Barton. Pour le sauvetage. C'était classe. »

Steve est sur le point de répondre « c'est mon boulot » mais il se rétracte. Il comprend trop bien le sentiment pour le dédaigner. Alors à la place, il promet :

« Je remets ça quand tu veux. »

•

Quand Clint raconte des histoires, il n'omet aucun détail. Il commence par le chou rouge et la désapprobation cachée de Captain America quant à leurs habitudes alimentaires pour finir par la foule d'annotations que Maria a faites sur son rapport, en passant bien sûr par Nick qui ne voulait pas risquer son super-héros résident.

Natasha est même au courant de l'état dans lequel Rogers l'a trouvée. Et, éthiquement, elle ne devrait pas être furieuse, ni envers lui, ni envers Clint, ni envers elle-même, mais c'est plus fort qu'elle. C'est _sa_ croix, _sa_ douleur, _son_ vide. C'est à elle et à elle seule. Alors si Rogers _ose_ faire un seul commentaire à ce sujet, elle est prête à l'envoyer se faire frire des asperges, avec toute la férocité et la fierté qui font la Veuve Noire.

Clint essaie de la distraire en lui lisant les commentaires de Maria ( _« le compliment est apprécié, mais l'insubordination ne doit pas être encensée dans les documents officiels »_ ), mais elle se tend tout pareillement dès que Rogers entre dans sa chambre, en grande conversation avec Hill.

Tout le monde s'échange des salutations polies, formelles, et Natasha, observant son sauveur du coin de l'œil, le voit déposer discrètement un paquet de bonbons sur sa table de chevet.

« Votre rapport est attendu dans les délais usuels, annonce Maria d'un ton quelconque. Même si vous ne pouvez pas écrire, vous pouvez toujours dicter. Votre retour en service est à la discrétion de votre médecin, comme de droit. Et nous sommes heureux de vous revoir entière. »

Elle la gratifie ensuite d'un de ses rares sourires avant de prendre congé. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait atteint la porte, Natasha la retient en l'appelant par son prénom. Quand sa collègue se retourne avec l'expression expectative, elle prend une respiration et se lance :

« Clint m'a raconté ce que tu as fait. Je sais ce que je te dois. Beaucoup.

\- Tu me repayeras la faveur un de ces jours, » conclut simplement Maria.

Et tandis qu'elle quitte la pièce, Natasha se tourne vers Rogers. Autant en finir tout de suite :

« A toi aussi, je te dois la vie.

\- Nan, c'est rien, répond l'intéressé, et Natasha a l'impression qu'il est complètement sincère.

\- Si, c'est quelque chose, elle insiste.

\- Je suis juste content qu'vous alliez bien, » il assure.

Et elle va pour renchérir, parce que ce type a fait beaucoup pour elle, et pour Clint, depuis la bataille de New-York et elle n'a jamais eu l'occasion de lui rendre la pareille. Ce qui est frustrant. Il est toujours là, propre sur lui, à faire comme si c'est naturel de sauver le monde dans son costume ridicule, alors que tout le monde autour galère à joindre deux bouts de conscience. Mais Clint se hâte de changer de sujet :

« Comment va le bras ? »

He ! Il ne lui a pas raconté ça. Elle lance un regard noir à son partenaire de longue date pour lui faire comprendre qu'il payera cette omission quand ils seront seuls. Rogers manque totalement l'intention et répond comme s'il parlait d'une coupure bénigne :

« Rien de bien grave. C'était un gros calibre mais il a déchiré proprement le muscle.

\- Combien de jours d'arrêt vous avez gagné ? demande Natasha, _comme si ce n'était qu'une coupure bénigne._

\- Cinq jours. »

Clint laisse tomber sa mâchoire. Elle ne plisse pas un sourcil, mais sa surprise est la même.

« J'espère qu'ils ne vous renverront pas au casse-pipe dans cinq jours, l'archer commente. Les détails de vos trois semaines en Égypte sont toujours classifiés, mais la rumeur veut que c'était extrême.

\- Quand on a passé l'hiver dans l'Europe en guerre, la portée d' _extrême_ s'élargit, réfute Rogers avec un sourire crispé.

\- Et avec l'équipe STRIKE dans le limon, ajoute Natasha, on parie combien que Fury vous dépêche dès que votre préavis médical est terminé ?

\- Je m'ennuierais sans ça.

\- Tiens, j'aurais cru qu'avec septante ans à rattraper, vous auriez de quoi occuper vos jours de convalescence… »

Rogers a soudain l'air inconfortable, ce qui aurait valu à Clint un coup de pied sous la table s'ils se trouvaient dans la configuration adéquate. En l'occurrence, un tel mouvement est trop pour sa dose de morphine, mais elle se rattrapera.

« Vous savez quoi ? Je vais vous laisser vous reposer. Agent Romanoff, c'est un plaisir de voir que vous allez mieux. Prenez soin de vous. Barton. »

Le soldat débite ses au revoir en se dirigeant à reculons vers la porte, puis, après un dernier signe de tête pour Clint et un dernier sourire tendu pour Natasha, il disparait dans le couloir comme s'il s'est soudain souvenu qu'il a une casserole sur le feu.

Les deux agents échangent un regard consterné.

« C'est moi ou il vient de fuir ? fait Clint.

\- Ouais. Il vient de fuir, » confirme Natasha à qui ça ne plait qu'à moitié.

Sûr, c'est une occasion de moins pour lui de faire mention de l'état déplorable dans lequel il l'a trouvée, mais ça c'est juste… triste. Captain America est triste et elle vient seulement de le remarquer. Elle se tourne vers sa table de chevet pour récupérer le paquet de bonbons qu'il lui a amené ; c'est un assortiment, comme si, ignorant ce qu'elle aime, il avait préféré lui prendre un peu de tout. Triste et attentionné. Et quoi d'autre ?

« Tu as une idée en tête, constate Clint. Tu as ta tête de quand tu as une idée en tête.

\- On va gagner la confiance de Steve Rogers, » Natasha décide.


	4. Quelqu'un pour se mettre à niveau

_Merci à Warren pour son gentil commentaire._

 _Niveau de spoiler pour ce chapitre : Avengers & Captain America : First Avenger._

* * *

 **3\. Quelqu'un pour se mettre à niveau**

Steve relit encore une fois le message, pour être certain qu'il est bien là, qu'il ne l'a pas inventé.

 _Salle de sport Danube, 1800,_ il lit sur l'écran. _Prends ton bouclier. Natasha._

Ça lui a tout l'air d'être réel. Il ne se souvient pas d'avoir donné à Natasha son numéro de téléphone, ce qui est un prérequis dans _sa_ réalité pour envoyer des messages. Visiblement, pas dans la réalité du SHIELD et de ce siècle. Steve n'a aucune idée de ce que l'espionne lui veut mais il y a une certaine urgence dans des ordres si concis, et, malgré tout, Natasha est une sœur d'arme.

En civil parce qu'il craint que la discrétion soit une composante primordiale de l'opération et son bouclier à la main, Steve pousse les portes de la salle de sport Danube au cinquième étage du Triskelion cinq minutes avant l'horaire prévu. Il est prêt à tout, y compris à une lubie de l'espionne qui aurait soudainement décidé de lui organiser une séance psychiatrique sur-mesure. Mais ce qui l'attend n'est rien de moins que Natasha et Clint, en jogging et t-shirt, en pleine séance d'étirements.

« Je t'avais dit qu'il serait en avance, fait l'archer avec un sourire satisfait, avant même de prétendre le saluer, sans même quitter sa position au sol.

\- Cap', morigéna Natasha, pas plus à cheval sur la politesse que son ami. Quand une espionne te dit 1800, tu arrives à 1800, voire une ou deux minutes après, mais surtout pas en avance. Et si tu te fais prendre pendant que tu attends ? »

Clint marmonne « ces vieux » dans sa barbe, et sa partenaire y répond par un « l'équipe STRIKE », exaspéré et tout aussi bas. Et Steve se prépare mentalement à ce qui va suivre. Pour lui, passer du temps hors mission avec les deux agents est _fatiguant_ ; ils ne disent jamais ce qu'ils pensent, semblent tout prendre avec nonchalance et il a la forte, et désagréable, suspicion qu'ils ont fait un jeu de le rendre inconfortable. Néanmoins, Steve sait que c'est à lui de s'adapter. Ce sont eux qui ont les clefs du monde dans lequel il vit, ce sont eux qui ont raison, lui qui doit se mettre à leur niveau.

« Bien, lance Natasha, campée devant lui comme un sergent instructeur. C'était une bonne entrée en matière. Bien que tu suives l'entraînement de l'équipe STRIKE, ça ne peut pas faire de mal d'étendre tes compétences.

\- Ça ne peut pas faire de mal non plus pour _nous_ de nous familiariser avec tes compétences, intervient Clint depuis l'endroit où il est toujours assis.

\- D'où cette séance d'entraînement. »

Pendant un instant, Steve ne sait pas quoi penser. Pourquoi ne pas avoir mentionné la nature de la rencontre dès le départ si ce n'est qu'une séance d'entraînement ? Pourquoi les deux agents perdraient-ils du temps à se soucier de ses capacités ? Est-ce une requête de Fury ? N'est-il, encore une fois, _pas assez_ ? Puis il prend une inspiration, se rappelle que Natasha et Clint savent, que, quelle qu'en soit la raison, un entraînement est toujours bénéfique.

« Allons-y, » il dit simplement.

Ce qui lui vaut des sourires de la part des deux agents, carnassier pour l'espionne et un peu niais pour l'archer.

Ils retrouvent néanmoins très vite leur professionnalisme, et ce n'est bientôt que questions sur sa familiarité avec telle arme ou tel art martial, et désarmer une bombe (Steve apprend que le SHIELD organise des séminaires de déminage une fois par mois), et sans son bouclier ? Ses professeurs improvisés décident ensuite de commencer par le couteau qu'il n'a jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de maîtriser. Clint se propose comme instructeur pour le lancer, tandis que Natasha prendra le relai pour le combat rapproché.

En tout et pour tout cinq minutes plus tard, Steve a une ceinture de lancer garnie de couteaux crantés de l'armée autour de la taille, une arme dans la main et l'archer corrige subtilement sa position. Une parfaite démonstration plus tard, le soldat lance et, bien que la lame s'enfonce jusqu'à la garde, elle est à peine sur la cible.

« Pas mal pour un débutant, » commente sobrement Clint.

Alors Steve tire le couteau suivant. Et celui d'après. Et celui d'après. Et celui d'après. Et celui d'après. L'un manque carrément la cible, et Steve se note de reporter le dommage au mur, mais aucun des autres ne fait beaucoup mieux que le premier. Résolument, il va arracher les armes de leur lieu d'impact, reprends la pose, et recommence sous l'œil acéré de Clint.

Jusqu'à qu'il y ait un clic. Suivi de la voix froide et sans émotion de Natasha :

« Mort. »

C'est seulement là que Steve se rend compte qu'elle s'est glissé silencieusement à côté de lui, et qu'elle braque un pistolet, vraisemblablement non chargé, à un centimètre de sa tempe.

« On va devoir travailler la perception de l'environnement, aussi, » elle déclare platement en écartant l'arme.

Steve pense que Bucky aurait descendu Natasha avant qu'elle n'ait pris position, mais il acquiesce sans un mot, parce que Bucky est mort. Parce que la confiance n'est plus ce à quoi il a été habitué et qu'il doit s'adapter.

•

Au départ, c'était juste un plan de Natasha pour se rapprocher de Rogers. Clint a accepté, parce que l'occasion d'apprendre quelque chose à une légende comme Captain America ne se refuse pas. Et parce que Natasha sait le prendre par les sentiments, accessoirement.

Ça commence par une séance. Et puis deux. Et puis, après quelques semaines de diverses missions à divers endroits du monde, trois. Quatre, cinq, six, et ça devient une tendance.

Un jour, Cap' envoie valser Natasha dans un mur pendant un combat. Il s'excuse abondamment, mais elle agite la main pour signifier que ce n'est rien et, impressionné, Clint demande :

« Qu'est-ce que c'était qu'cette action ? »

Patiemment, Cap' prend la pose pour effectuer le mouvement au ralenti, tout en expliquant qu'il tient ça des rues de Brooklyn. Si Natasha regarde le tout d'un œil circonspect, Clint est sur ses jambes en deux deux pour reproduire l'action. Il ne peut pas vraiment la tester sur Rogers à cause du rapport de force très disproportionné, mais, après quelques essais et conseils supplémentaires, il a le plaisir d'envoyer valser son amie lui aussi. Juste dans le tapis, pas dans un mur, mais c'est suffisamment satisfaisant.

A une autre occasion, Natasha prend Cap' dans une clef de jambe que Clint sait être dévastatrice à peine a-t-il passé la porte, et l'homme _finit par s'en défaire_ , ce qui est une première aussi loin que l'archer se souvient.

« Bien joué, » fait l'espionne sans conviction.

Le soldat le prend exactement comme elle le fait sonner, c'est-à-dire comme un compliment dépréciateur. Clint sait que Natasha a cru qu'elle allait l'avoir, mais qu'elle fulmine à l'idée de s'être trompée, et qu'elle est maintenant trop occupée à examiner d'autres moyens de prendre le dessus sur Captain America pour être affable.

Un soir, Natasha et Clint déclarent forfait après un combat interminable. Le plus frustrant est certainement le fait que Cap' se retient tout le long, et qu'il finit tout de même par les dominer. Il sue à peine alors qu'eux humains standard sont à bout de souffle.

Clint s'essuie le visage avec un linge avant de le lancer à Natasha. Puis, gorge sèche oblige, il propose :

« Qui est partant pour quelques bières ? Ma tournée.

\- Si tu promets de ne pas t'immiscer dans les parties de fléchettes des autres… répond sa chère partenaire.

\- J'ai rendez-vous avec Hill à 2030, s'excuse Cap'.

\- Est-ce qu'ils te laissent dormir ? » ironise Clint.

L'intéressé retrousse ses lèvres dans un sourire doux-amer.

« Amusez-vous bien. »

Et sans plus de commentaire, il est parti, sans doute pour se changer avant le fameux rendez-vous. Les deux agents restant échangent un regard qui dit exactement la même chose : il est devenu meilleur à fuir.

La fois suivante, Clint suggère de nouveau une troisième mi-temps ; Cap' a une autre excuse.

Un autre jour, l'archer et le soldat sont assignés à une mission de protection ensemble. Sans se vanter, Clint aurait pu s'en charger tout seul, sauf que la personne à protéger, en plus d'être un richissime paranoïaque, a le bras long et a insisté pour que Captain America lui-même fasse partie de sa garde rapprochée.

Vingt-quatre heures plus tard, Clint est toujours certain qu'il aurait pu s'en charger seul, mais admet que c'était bien plus amusant de dire « à quatre heures » à Rogers via son oreillette et de le regarder prendre leur assassin d'un lancer de couteau bien placé et plutôt discret. Pour fêter ça, il ne lui propose pas quelques bières mais s'invite directement dans la chambre d'hôtel de Cap', qui fait preuve de la même tolérance infinie que quand il s'installe dans son appartement.

Encore un autre jour, Natasha et Clint s'entraînent face au fameux bouclier. Ou est-ce Cap' qui s'entraîne à utiliser son arme de prédilection contre d'autres styles de combat ? Il va sans dire que le super soldat les bat à plates coutures malgré les trésors de talent qu'ils déploient. Après un bon coup de vibranium sur le crâne, l'archer commente :

« Ce machin est plus pratique qu'il n'en a l'air… Genre vachement plus pratique. »

Cap' s'arrête, Natasha en profite pour lui envoyer un coup de genou dans le menton avant de l'imiter. Le soldat se masse la zone touchée, mais ne montre pas d'autres signes d'inconfort. Il tend son bouclier vers Clint.

« Tu veux essayer ? »

L'archer ouvre grand les yeux. Essayer _le bouclier de Captain America_? Même s'il a toujours plutôt été dans les flèches, c'est un rêve de gamin devenu réalité. Il regarde brièvement Natasha, qui le regarde avec l'expression _je ne vais pas l'admettre et rester stoïque et blasée, mais je suis aussi excitée que toi_ , puis de nouveau Cap' qui lui présente le bouclier. Il ne lui en faut pas plus pour le saisir.

S'ensuit une bonne demi-heure qui n'a rien à voir avec un entraînement. Clint, puis Natasha, ont l'honneur de porter le bouclier, d'apprécier sa légèreté, sa maniabilité, sa capacité à absorber les chocs, ainsi que la difficulté à le lancer. Cap' commente modestement qu'il a des années d'expérience. Il raconte également qu'il tient l'arme directement d'Howard Stark, ce à quoi ni Clint ni Natasha ne font de remarque.

Ils n'ont pas encore la confiance de Rogers, de loin pas, mais Clint est quasiment cent pour cent certain qu'ils sont actuellement totalement les personnes les plus proches de lui.


	5. Quelqu'un pour liquider son employeur

_Encore une fois merci à Mero pour son commentaire (:_

 _Niveau de spoiler pour ce chapitre : Captain America : le Soldat de l'Hiver & Avengers : l'Ère d'Ultron (néanmoins par sur le dénouement de l_ _'Ère d'Ultron car il prend place avant)._

* * *

 **4\. Quelqu'un pour liquider son employeur**

Clint est en ligne devant un stand de nourriture ambulant quand son téléphone sonne. Et non, ça n'a rien à voir avec tirer au flanc parce que le rendez-vous avec son contact n'est que dans trois heures. En revanche, c'est le numéro de Laura qui s'affiche sur l'écran et cela prend immédiatement priorité sur la mission comme les falafels ; normalement, _il_ est celui qui appelle.

Tout en essayant d'imaginer ce qui a pu arriver, Clint répond, avec une nonchalance destinée à tromper les gens autours.

« Je crois que tu as reçu un message de Nat, » explique Laura de but en blanc.

Ce qui, bien que rassurant quant à sa famille, n'est pas forcément une meilleure nouvelle.

« Par quel moyen ? il s'enquiert.

\- Via le site d'art pour lequel je coécris. Une certaine ' _J'aiBattuAthéna'_ a commenté par un, attention je cite, 'Rio Rio Rio Houston Manama Rio'. C'est bien elle ?

\- Ouais, c'est carrément elle. »

Pendant un instant, Laura ne demande pas ce que ça veut dire et Clint ne lui répond pas qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle ne le sache pas. Il va déjà avoir besoin d'un petit moment lui-même pour que la nouvelle se tasse.

« Je t'aime, il dit.

\- Moi aussi, » elle répond.

Et la conversation est aussitôt terminée, laissant Clint avec un nouvel ordre de mission : disparaitre et faire confiance à Natasha et Cap'. Pas sa manière de faire préférée, mais retourner à Washington DC par ses propres moyens va nécessiter un peu de temps, et rien que ça est basé sur l'assomption probablement fausse qu'ils sont seulement à Washington.

La première mesure que Clint prend, c'est discrètement glisser son téléphone satellite, son seul lien avec l'agent Hezbel, sa superviseur et liaison sur toute cette opération, dans la poche de l'homme devant lui. Mentionner _trois_ fois Rio d'entrée de jeu doit vouloir dire que les taupes sont nombreuses et haut placées, certainement au point d'une conspiration en bonne et due forme. Bien loin de leur superviseur pourri de Rio qui agissait pour le cartel mais qui n'avait pas d'autres alliés au sein du SHIELD. Ce que le _quatrième_ Rio veut dire est moins clair. Clint pondère la question pendant toute l'attente, pour finalement se décider sur un _« ne fais confiance à personne_ » qui n'a jamais fait de mal en passant sa commande à la femme entre deux âges qui gère le stand.

Étrange que Natasha ait pris la peine de l'épeler, mais excès de prudence ne nuit pas. Peut-être qu'un des agents en qui ils avaient (relativement) entière confiance s'est révélé membre de la conspiration ? Fury ? Hill ? Morse ? Katemqpi ? May ? Préoccupé par son appel des troupes mental, Clint se trompe dans la somme qu'il donne à la tenante du stand, ce qu'il rattrape en faisant passer le surplus pour un acte généreux de sa part.

Ses falafels en main, il part tranquillement vers sa planque, songeant que le seul dont il est sûr de la loyauté est Cap'. Pas qu'il croie naïvement que Captain America ne pourrait pas prendre part à une conspiration, Clint a été trop confronté au réalisme pour cela. Néanmoins, il fait confiance à Natasha et Cap' a travaillé _avec_ elle, extrêmement bien même d'après Hill, à Houston, et comme c'est la seule chose qu'il n'a jamais appris sur cette opération à Houston, le message qu'elle veut faire passer est forcément qu'elle travaille main dans la main avec Cap' sur le problème. Ce qui est très _très_ rassurant. L'homme est totalement le genre de personne à l'écarter des grenades et à la protéger des immeubles s'écroulant sur eux.

Le seul truc totalement frustrant, c'est que, à en croire Natasha et sa subtile référence au terrible fiasco qu'a été l'opération Baleine Bleue à Manama, il ne peut pas aider plus qu'en faisant profil bas.

Sa deuxième mesure, après s'être sustenté, c'est de vider et abandonner la planque homologuée par le SHIELD qu'il a occupé les deux dernières semaines. Sa troisième mesure, c'est de quitter la ville. _Trois_ Rio est _forcément_ quelque chose de gros qui mérite d'abandonner la mission. Ce n'est pas comme si Clint allait en avoir un pincement au cœur de toute façon, c'est juste un job.

Sa quatrième mesure, c'est de rejoindre Achgabat le plus rapidement possible, étant donné qu'il est sûr d'être capable de s'arranger un transport direct pour les États-Unis à partir de là-bas.

Sa cinquième mesure, c'est d'avoir ce qui ressemble le plus à une crise de panique qu'il n'a eu depuis bien dix ans lorsqu'une télévision dans un café de la gare routière diffuse un flash info sur une chaine internationale. Malgré la qualité désirable, Clint reconnait ce connard de Rumlow et le reste de son équipe STRIKE qui pointent leurs armes sur Cap' à genoux, et il ne manque pas la présence de Natasha dans la scène. En plein milieu des rues. En comme si ça ne suffit pas, les images changent pour une vue panoramique du Triskelion _dans lequel un héliporteur en flammes est en train de se crasher._ Et comme si _ça_ ne suffisait pas, la commentatrice mentionne que tous les secrets du SHIELD ont fuité sur internet.

Natasha avait intérêt à : un, avoir une excellente explication à ce massacre, et deux, ne pas être morte.

•

Au chevet de Cap', Clint essaye de trouver des résultats positifs à toute cette débâcle, avec un succès mitigé. Aussi loin, il a _Wilson est un type bien_ , et c'est à peu près tout. Dans une contrariété tenace, Natasha amorce des mouvements toutes les trente secondes pour les annuler avant même d'avoir effectivement eu le temps de bouger. Tous ont l'air d'être en direction d'un Steve Rogers carrément inconscient dans son lit d'hôpital.

« Au moins, t'as gagné sa confiance, fait Clint pour briser le silence.

\- Ça aurait été plus sympa si le processus n'avait _pas_ inclus se faire enterrer dans un bunker, réplique Natasha sans légèreté.

\- Ou me mettre au chômage, pointe l'archer.

\- Comme ça tu auras finalement le temps de refaire le porche.

\- Le porche est très bien, c'est l'aération de la salle de bain qui a besoin d'être refaite. »

Au lieu de répondre quelque chose de cinglant, Natasha amorce un énième mouvement vers Cap' qu'elle avorte aussi sec.

« On mérite des vacances de toute façon, » assure Clint.

Et comme l'univers adore le contredire, Maria entre dans la chambre d'hôpital après à peine trois minutes de silence. À eux quatre, Clint a l'impression qu'ils sont ce qui reste du SHIELD. Parce que Nick ne compte pas.

Tout aussi parfaitement mise et préparée qu'à l'ordinaire, elle leur tend à chacun un sac en papier dégageant une bonne odeur de gras et de sel, avant d'estimer l'état de leur blessé d'un rapide examen visuel. Puis elle s'assied dans une troisième chaise (le chevet de Cap' est une vraie salle d'attente) et sort d'un troisième sac un hamburger et un pack de frites, qu'elle entreprend de consommer.

« Toujours pas de nouvelles du Soldat de l'Hiver ? demande Natasha en dédaignant son propre repas pour encore un geste avorté vers l'alité.

\- Rien du tout, répond Maria. En même temps, ce n'est pas spécialement difficile de nous échapper dans tout ce foutoir.

\- Hmmh, » approuve Clint la bouche pleine.

Cela lui vaut un double regard réprobateur. Pour sa défense, monter la garde auprès d'un héros national sous la potentielle menace constante d'un autre héros national en plus d'une organisation terroriste octogénaire, ça creuse.

« On a des agents en détresse aux quatre coins du monde, continue Maria, le congrès et les Nations Unies sur le dos, avec la CIA, la NSA et les autres. Sans compter que n'importe qui peut toujours être Hydra.

\- Ça fait déjà quatre loyaux, lance Clint avec un geste de la main les englobant.

\- Un peu plus que ça, amende Maria avec un léger sourire. J'ai trois scientifiques en bordure du cercle polaire arctique qui ont peur de sortir de leur bunker parce qu'Hydra est dans la région. Et j'ai besoin de leur envoyer quelqu'un pour les escorter en sûreté.

\- Stark ? propose l'archer quand bien même il ne croit pas une seconde qu'il va échapper à la mission.

\- On a besoin de lui pour d'autres choses.

\- Je ne peux pas quitter Washington, s'excuse Natasha. Personne ne me laissera faire. »

 _Et vous pouvez crever si vous croyez que je vais laisser Rogers dans cet état,_ complète Clint pour sa partenaire. Maria le fixe du regard, et il soupire :

« Après ces deux-là, je suppose que c'est mon tour de faire des actions héroïques.

\- Stark s'est arrangé pour nous obtenir un prototype de jet, explique Hill. Il faut juste que tu passes par Atamurat pour récupérer Elah Hezbel qui s'y planque.

\- Hezbel est de notre côté ? s'assure Clint.

\- La surveillance prouve qu'elle s'est enfuie de notre base sous une pluie de balles, affirme Hill. Et elle a passé les deux derniers jours à te chercher là-bas.

\- Oh… Je me sens mal pour l'avoir laissée en plan maintenant… »

Maria hausse un sourcil et Natasha craque un sourire.

Clint laisse son regard dériver vers Rogers. Il aurait bien voulu rester là au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Pour quoi, il ne sait pas trop. Des platitudes ? Quelques shots déconseillés par les docteurs ? Lui prouver qu'il ne fait pas partie de l'organisation contre laquelle il est presque mort deux fois maintenant ? Lui assurer qu'il ne lui en veut pas pour la chute du SHIELD ? Lui proposer de laisser tomber le Soldat de l'Hiver et de former un trio de meilleurs amis avec Natasha et lui ? Voire un quatuor, si Wilson est intéressé ?

Un quintet avec Maria pour la logistique ?

Ouais, ils feraient un superbe quintet.

« Tu lui diras que c'était classe ? lance Clint à son amie.

\- Je lui dirais d'abord que tu as survécu sans une égratignure, elle raille en retour. Après, que tu as trouvé nos face-à-face avec la mort classes.

\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire, proteste l'archer.

\- Je sais, » elle sourit.

Maria ne commente pas mais se contente de sortir un dossier qui contient, Clint le soupçonne, exactement toutes les informations dont il a besoin pour aller récupérer ce jet, contacter Hezbel, trouver et évacuer les fameux scientifiques et pas une de plus. Il remballe les restes de son repas, range son arc et son carquois dans leur mallette et attrape le dossier, avant de quitter la chambre sur un dernier au revoir aux deux femmes.

C'est maintenant qu'il prouve qu'il mérite sa place dans l'équipe de Nat et Cap'.


	6. Quelqu'un pour partager son foyer

_A Mero : je pense que le dernier chapitre est le moins axé sentiments/émotions (ça me semblait être une bonne idée à l'époque...) donc les suivants devraient te plaire plus. En tout cas, toujours merci !_

 _Niveau de spoiler pour ce chapitre : Avengers & Captain America : le Soldat de l'Hiver._

* * *

 **5\. Quelqu'un pour partager son foyer**

Il est quatorze heures trente-quatre. La mission de récupération est planifiée pour ce soir vingt-et-une heures zéro zéro. Natasha pose son regard sur le lit double qui meuble leur chambre d'hôtel bon marché, puis sur Clint. Avec un mouvement de la tête vers le mur de droite, il exprime la même envie qu'elle. Derrière ce mur, il y a Steve qui a répondu à leur appel immédiatement, qui a laissé la recherche de Barnes à Sam pour une opération qu'il ne soutient même pas vraiment, qui n'a aucune sympathie pour les vestiges du SHIELD mais a néanmoins plus de sympathie pour deux assassins qu'ils n'en méritent.

Sans un mot, c'est décidé. Ils quittent leur chambre pour la porte voisine. Natasha hésite un instant à frapper, car elle sait désormais qu'ils n'ont pas besoin d'entrer par effraction ; Steve leur ouvrirait et les accueillerait sans poser de question. Mais les vieilles habitudes ont la peau dure et, après que Clint et ses sens soi-disant supérieurs se sont assurés que le super soldat n'est pas encore revenu de la réception où il a retourné des affaires oubliées par les précédents locataires (à tous les coups, la réceptionniste a commencé à babiller et il s'est senti obligé de faire la conversation), elle crochète la porte. Elle se fait néanmoins une note d'essayer de plus respecter l'espace de Steve à l'avenir.

Quand Clint, avec son temps de retard habituel, commente sur le sujet, elle hausse les épaules et referme le verrou derrière eux.

Se souvenant de sa toute récente résolution, Natasha se retient de fouiller dans le sac de voyage de Steve. Elle le déplace simplement sur le sol pour dégager le lit. Clint la regarde faire avec un sourcil haussé un peu trop satisfait à son goût, ce qui lui vaut une moue réprobatrice. Parfois, il est très mâture et compréhensif quant à son amitié avec Steve et l'importance qu'elle lui accorde. Parfois, comme en l'occurrence, il lui fait remarquer avec un peu trop de plaisir tout ce qu'elle fait différemment avec l'idole nationale. Natasha soupçonne une revanche pour sa _thérapie à la Romanoff_ post-Loki : maintenant, c'est son tour de subir une _thérapie à la Barton_ post-Shieldgate.

Elle ne l'avouera pas sur son lit de mort, ou peut-être _seulement_ sur son lit de mort, mais elle pense que ça aide.

Ils s'installent chacun d'un côté du lit et n'essaient pas de dormir, pas vraiment. Natasha respire profondément.

C'est une grosse opération qu'ils ont ce soir, le genre où même un super-soldat a de véritables risques de mourir. Ou pire. Elle peut imaginer des dizaines de tortures qu'Hydra ferait subir à l'homme qui a contrecarré leur plan de domination du monde par _deux fois._ Tout ça pour récupérer des technologies sur lesquelles le SHIELD n'aurait jamais dû travailler en premier lieu. _Récupérer_ , pas détruire. Est-ce que les choses ont vraiment changé ? Est-ce qu' _elle_ a vraiment changé ?

« C'est cool, » Clint ronronne en remuant de manière à s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le matelas.

Natasha approuve d'un murmure. C'est cool d'avoir un chez-soi, même si c'est chez Steve. _Surtout_ si c'est chez Steve. L'homme laisse un calme, une paix, partout où il passe. Quelque chose de subtil, de quasiment inexistant, mais suffisant pour des personnes comme eux.

« On va le faire, continue Clint. Entre Cap', toi et moi, il n'y pas moyen qu'on se plante.

\- Il y a _toujours_ moyen de se planter, contre Natasha.

\- Et il y a _toujours_ moyen qu'une météorite s'écrase sur la Terre.

\- Ça arrive régulièrement.

\- Tu m'as compris.

\- Je t'ai compris. »

Mais c'est son truc de penser aux scénarii catastrophes, à tout ce qui pourrait aller mal, et à imaginer des plans de secours en prévision, des plans de secours à ces plans de secours, ainsi que la très réelle possibilité de laisser quelqu'un derrière.

L'espionne entend le battement de son sang qui pulse contre la peau de son poignet. Elle entend aussi la respiration de Clint et le craquement du plafond. Si elle se concentre assez, elle croit même entendre le murmure du vibranium.

Et des pas dans le couloir. Et une clef dans la serrure.

 _Steve est rentré,_ elle pense en souriant.

•

Quand, il y a quelques heures, Steve est entré dans sa chambre pour y trouver Natasha et Clint allongés sur son lit, il n'a pas été surpris. Il a eu un sourire attendri et a entrepris de faire le moins de bruit possible, même après que Clint l'a informé qu'ils ne dormaient pas.

Il n'a aucune idée de combien de sommeil les deux ex-agents ont eu depuis la chute du SHIELD (ou même avant ça), mais ça ne peut pas être beaucoup. Entre le contrôle des dommages et leurs propres ennemis, ils ont les mains pleines et ne dorment certainement que d'une oreille. Le moins qu'il puisse faire après avoir détruit leur statu quo est de leur offrir quelques heures de sécurité.

Il ne quitte sa veille qu'une fois, alors qu'il est certain que Natasha est éveillée et alerte, pour aller acheter de quoi se sustenter. A l'occasion, il met en pratique tout ce que lui ont appris ses deux amis sur l'art de ne pas se faire remarquer ; leur plan pour ce soir repose avant tout sur la discrétion. Quand il revient, Clint a clamé les couvertures pour lui et Natasha fait du pilates sur le tapis.

C'est un spectacle étrange, presque surréel, et pourtant le seul mot que Steve peut mettre sur le sentiment qui le prend, c'est _familiarité._ Il se fait la réflexion que, certainement, c'est _précisément_ pour ça que c'est surréel.

La manière dont Natasha est sur lui d'un bond pour inspecter ses emplettes. Clint qui grogne « c'est pas moi qui ait fini le chocolat » quand il essaie de le réveiller. La main de maître avec laquelle Natasha déroule les couvertures pour le faire tomber du lit. La mine encore à moitié endormie de l'archer alors qu'il remarque que la descente du lit est mal nettoyée. La facilité avec laquelle Steve fait remarquer qu'il y a un aspirateur dans un placard du couloir.

Ils installent un pique-nique improvisé sur les couvertures, sans craindre pour les miettes puisqu'ils ne comptent pas passer la nuit ici et, entre deux bouchées, ils discutent des détails de leur infiltration.

« Tu as ta laque pour ternir ton bouclier brillant ? demande Natasha.

\- Ouais. 'découvert un substitut bon marché à celle que le SHIELD utilisait chez un carrossier à Münster.

\- J'avais pensé à de la peinture noire, moi, propose Clint. Pour être encore _moins_ visible.

\- Je suis attaché au rouge-blanc-bleu, se défend Steve.

\- Nat, je sais pourquoi toutes tes tentatives de le caser ont échoué. Il est déjà complètement amoureux. De l' _Amérique._ »

Elle hausse un sourcil incrédule, mais impossible de deviner s'il est adressé à la mauvaise blague de Clint ou à l'insistance du soldat pour garder ses couleurs.

Il ne dit pas qu'il doit rester plus visible qu'eux. Ils le savent. Ils ne connaissent peut-être pas _toutes_ ses raisons, mais ils comprennent à leur manière.

« Quel est le plan en cas de besoin d'assistance médicale ? reprend Steve.

\- On se débrouille. Ou on meurt, grimace Clint. Pas d'extraction, pas de soutien.

\- Mhm. »

Une fois les reliefs du repas remballés, Natasha et Clint retournent dans leur chambre où les attend leur équipement pour s'y préparer. Ils n'ont plus que deux heures dix-huit avant le début de l'opération. Steve fait de même, installant son bouclier contre le mur pour appliquer la laque. Il n'a pas le temps de finir qu'il entend un coup contre la porte et Natasha qui lui demande d'ouvrir. Obéissant instantanément, il trouve sur le seuil ses deux amis les bras encombrés par tout le matériel que demande la mission.

Sans une remarque sur sa surprise de les voir revenir, ils entrent et déposent leur chargement sur son lit. Ils n'ont même pas ce pli amusé au bord des lèvres qui, Steve croit, indique qu'ils agissent nonchalamment dans le seul but de le perturber. Alors, le soldat suit leur exemple, ne leur demande pas pourquoi son espace n'est plus seulement un endroit pour se détendre (ça, il en a plus que l'habitude) mais également un vestiaire, referme la porte derrière eux et retourne à sa peinture.

Clint compte ses flèches, vérifie ses pointes, Natasha teste les communications, fait l'inventaire de leurs gadgets électroniques. Et, tout en faisant ça, les trois amis discutent de la situation politique en Syrie, de la valeur nutritive des insectes (l'archer insiste sur leur prodigalité, Steve dit qu'après les rations militaires de la seconde guerre mondiale il peut survivre avec tout, Natasha affirme que rien ne vaut les composés synthétiques), des conséquences possibles de la météo sur leur opération et de si oui ou non le café du Starbucks vaut ce qu'on leur fait payer.

Quand Clint balance quelques jurons à l'intention la sangle de son carquois, Steve va l'aider à la débloquer. Pendant ce temps, Natasha enfile sa tenue noire sans pudeur. Ils sont prêts à temps, ensemble, rodés par l'habitude, liés par la confiance.

A vingt-et-une heures, leurs sacs de voyage sont dans la planque prévue, et eux sont armés et équipés à leur place respective.

Quatre heures et quatre minutes plus tard, Steve arrive au point de rendez-vous, où Clint l'attend déjà.

« Je t'avais dit que la bruine serait à notre avantage, » il remarque.

Le soldat grogne une approbation distraite ; il est pour l'instant concentré sur ses paumes brûlées et la recherche d'un baume pour faciliter la future cicatrisation. D'un œil, il examine néanmoins la posture de l'archer dans la lumière blafarde du hall d'immeuble ; il soutient tout son poids sur sa jambe droite.

« Chiens ?

\- Ouais, l'intéressé répond en exposant son mollet blessé. Des genres de rottweilers croisés avec des pitbulls.

\- Des nouvelles de Nat ?

\- Elle fait un détour pour semer deux-trois sbires collants. Qu'est-ce qu'est arrivé à ton oreillette ?

\- 'me suis pris des débris sur le côté du crâne. Ça l'a écrasée. »

Clint fait une grimace compatissante.

Quand Natasha arrive, Steve lui donne les pièces qu'il a récupérées. Il ne sait pas ce qu'elle va en faire, et il ne veut pas savoir. Il ne _doit_ probablement pas savoir non plus. Sans fanfare, avec juste quelques sobres embrassades et la promesse de reprendre contact, ils se séparent pour brouiller la piste de leurs probables poursuivants.

Et malgré les membres gourds, malgré la fatigue et la situation, et l'incertitude de la date de leurs retrouvailles, c'est aussi facile que si ça avait toujours été.


	7. Quelqu'un pour se comprendre

_Mero : toujours merci pour tes commentaires ! il n'y a pas d'introspection dans ce chapitre (ce n'est pas l'ambiance...) mais je pense que le prochain compensera (:_

 _Niveau de spoiler : Avengers & Captain America : le Soldat de l'Hiver._

* * *

 **6\. Quelqu'un pour se comprendre**

Le mélange d'espoir et d'accablement qui colore l'expression de Steve lorsqu'il s'excuse pour répondre à son téléphone a quelque chose de poignant par sa familiarité. Natasha espère que Sam a de meilleures nouvelles que la dernière fois. Elle échange un regard avec Clint, et remarque qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls à s'inquiéter pour leur meneur : Thor a les yeux fixés sur la porte par laquelle il vient de disparaître avec l'air de comprendre exactement l'importance que ces coups de fil ont pour Steve.

Stark au contraire ne voit rien (ou fait semblant de ne rien voir ? Natasha a du mal à dire sur ce point précis) et profite de son absence pour diriger la conversation loin de la réunion tactique que Steve présidait :

« Vous croyez qu'il y a moyen d'échapper à la torture en faisant passer un jeu pour une occasion d'améliorer les _synergies d'équipe_ ? »

L'espionne, voyant là un moyen de distraire Steve de quel que soit ce que Sam va lui apprendre, est tentée d'approuver. Clint, bien sûr, pense que l'occasion est idéale pour faire désenfler l'ego du milliardaire et prend les devants :

« Je suis pour, mais seulement si c'est moi qui choisit le jeu. »

Tandis que les deux se lancent quelques vannes et noms d'oiseau, Natasha et Bruce s'échangent le sourire de deux adultes coincés dans une crèche. Finalement, poussé par Thor, Stark accepte la condition de Clint.

« Parfait, fait l'intéressé. Ce sera un Pictionary et je suis avec Cap'. »

Ce qui est suivit par un triple et énergique « Moi aussi ! ». Natasha dévisage Stark et Thor avec défi ; s'ils croient qu'elle leur laissera sa place dans l'équipe de Steve et Clint pour une partie de Pictionary, ils se fourrent le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Bruce, quant à lui, a juste l'air perdu :

« Je peux comprendre pourquoi Natasha tient tant à être dans l'équipe de Clint, mais je peine à comprendre l'insistance de Tony et Thor…

\- Tu te fiches de moi Bruce ? répond le milliardaire. Cap' est un artiste ! Mon paternel avait une boîte pleine de ses œuvres. S'il faut être avec quelqu'un dans un jeu où il faut savoir dessiner, c'est avec lui.

\- Je ne savais pas…, s'excuse le docteur.

\- J'ignorais cela également, intervient Thor par solidarité.

\- Alors pourquoi tu tiens à être avec Cap' ? demande Clint.

\- Car il ne m'a pas encore été donnée l'occasion de voir notre capitaine être mauvais à quelque chose. »

Si Thor semble certain, et que les deux génies prennent le temps de pondérer la question, les deux ex-agents du SHIELD se retiennent juste de rire. Ils ont toute une liste d'expériences d'où trier des précédents échecs de Captain America.

« Les missions sous couverture, lance Clint.

\- Il ne pourrait pas jouer de l'harmonica si sa vie en dépendait, ajoute Natasha.

\- Ses blagues sont vraiment pas drôles.

\- Ses tentatives de drague désastreuses.

\- Très mauvais pédigrée avec les crashs d'aéronefs.

\- Sans compter qu'il pourrait faire avec un peu plus de pratique quand on parle d'embrasser.

\- Comprendre les labos des scientifiques fous aussi. Pour sa défense, c'est vraiment –

\- Attends, attends, coupe soudain Stark. On peut s'arrêter deux secondes sur le fait que Romanoff sait comment Cap' _embrasse_ ? »

Pour toute réponse, l'intéressée adresse un regard désabusé au milliardaire, ainsi qu'un sourire rassurant à Bruce qui semble tout aussi préoccupé par la question. Elle espère que Steve jouera le jeu quand Stark ne manquera pas de l'interroger parce que voir le _grand_ Tony Stark bégayer des « mais… mais » en pointant alternativement le doigt en direction de Clint et d'elle a quelque chose de très satisfaisant. A en croire son grand sourire idiot, l'archer pense pareil.

Et puis, entretenir le doute, c'est dans son cahier des charges.

La porte qui s'ouvre attire tous les regards. L'intensité de l'attention arrête Steve sur le seuil et il englobe la scène avec une expression interrogative qui empêche Natasha de deviner la teneur des informations de Sam. Tant pis, elle lui demandera plus tard.

« On fait un Pictionary, elle explique avant que Stark n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Tu es avec Clint et moi.

\- Eh ! On n'a pas encore décidé les équipes ! intervient le milliardaire.

\- Effectivement, renchérit Thor. Il me semblait que je concourais également pour une place dans l'équipe de Clinton et du capitaine.

\- Vous concourez que dalle, déclare Clint. C'est l'équipe ex-SHIELD contre les autres, point.

\- C'est un jeu pour _améliorer_ les synergies d'équipe, argue Stark. Ça sert à rien de vous mettre tous les trois ensemble, vous avez rien à améliorer. »

Clint rétorque quelque chose sur une belle hypocrisie de votre part, Stark, suite à quoi Thor expose un autre argument, que le troisième belligérant s'empresse de dénigrer, et ainsi de suite. Steve se réinstalle à côté de Natasha, non sans un regard mi-compatissant mi-consterné à Bruce, qui le lui rend bien. Elle ne prend pas la peine de lui résumer la situation, certaine qu'il l'a déjà comprise de lui-même.

Il le prouve en intervenant avant que le débat ne dégénère :

« Si vraiment c'est un exercice pour améliorer les synergies d'équipe, ce devrait être Romanoff, Stark et Thor contre le docteur Banner, Barton et moi. »

Et comme personne sauf Clint n'est content avec cette répartition et que personne n'a d'argument logique contre, tout le monde est soudain d'accord pour une équipe ex-SHIELD contre les trois autres comme premièrement proposé. Natasha ricane intérieurement et accepte même de frapper la main de son partenaire de longue date pour célébrer leur victoire imminente.

Elle n'a aucun doute sur leur supériorité écrasante dans tous les domaines qui n'ont pas trait à l'ingénierie ou la science.

•

Pendant que Cap' prend son temps pour froncer les sourcils à l'intention de la carte qu'il vient de piocher, Clint en profite pour admirer l'œuvre d'art qu'est leur tableau de conférence.

Natasha travaille majoritairement avec des traits droits, comme les enfants, concise et minimaliste au possible. L'archer sait depuis longtemps que sa partenaire dessine comme un pied, et ça l'amuse de la voir agir comme si ses bâtons sont une stratégie de jeu. Cap', de son côté, capture l'essence des choses en deux trois coups de crayon, et même les mots capillotractés du Pictionary tordu de Stark ne lui résistent pas ( _exoplanète_ , par exemple, n'était pas gagné d'avance, _peste noire_ non plus).

Clint est le membre de l'équipe qui part le plus dans des tangentes artistiques, fignolant des détails inutiles avant les traits principaux, mais il est fier de son talent, que diable. De plus, ses deux coéquipiers semblent beaucoup s'amuser à essayer de deviner ses thèmes, avec force de rires étouffés, propositions volontairement aléatoires et autres expressions faciales comiques.

Sur l'autre tableau de conférence, les dessins de Banner ressemblent plus à des brouillons d'une thèse scientifique qu'à ce qu'il est censé représenter (ce qui est logique, Clint suppose), Stark n'arrête pas de rayer les siens pour les reprendre trente fois avant que ses équipiers aient le temps d'émettre une hypothèse et Thor est en fait vachement doué mais son perfectionnisme lui fait perdre beaucoup de temps. Autant dire que l'équipe ex-SHIELD les écrase à plates coutures.

« Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, » avoue Cap' en levant les yeux de la carte.

Thor, qui est censé faire deviner le même mot, concourt :

« Je me trouve dans la même situation. Ce mot ne m'a jamais été parlé.

\- On passe ? propose Cap'.

\- Hors de question ! s'indigne Stark. On joue le jeu jusqu'au bout.

\- Yep, approuve Clint. On joue le jeu jusqu'au bout. Débrouillez-vous. »

Les deux dessinateurs s'échangent un regard désolé avant de se tourner vers leur tableau respectif. Natasha et Clint se tendent en prévision de la tâche. Cap' tapote son feutre contre la feuille pendant un instant avant de commencer. Ce qui est le signal pour l'archer de se lancer à son tour :

« Insecte. Papillon. Mite. Acarien. Raclure. Naphtaline. … »

A côté de lui, son amie est silencieuse, les lèvres plissées en signe d'intense réflexion.

Clint ne peut se retenir de jeter un coup d'œil à l'équipe d'à côté ; Thor fixe le crayon avec un air lointain, ce qui n'empêche pas les deux scientifiques de faire des propositions, basées, pour ce qu'il entend, sur ce que lui-même avance et sur la prétendue complexité du mot.

Quand il revient à leur tableau, c'est pour constater que Cap' a commencé un autre dessin juste à côté du premier. Et pas n'importe quel dessin : une goutte d'eau. Clint interroge Natasha d'un coup d'œil périphérique, elle hoche furtivement la tête sans cesser de fixer le tableau. Même s'il n'a eu aucun doute sur le fait que leur meneur allait trouver une solution à la situation (c'est pour ça qu'il a secondé la motion de Stark), il prend le temps d'apprécier son ingéniosité.

A côté de la goutte d'eau s'ajoutent la queue en plumeau d'une vache, une rivière, et un grain de riz pris entre deux baguettes.

Natasha marmonne dans sa barbe. Clint se demande si le premier insecte est bien une mite comme il le pensait ou un alors autre nuisible semblable mais au nom complètement différent.

Il jette un autre coup d'œil à l'autre équipe. Il croise le regard de Stark qui a l'air un peu trop intéressé par le petit angle de leur tableau qu'il peut voir, alors que Thor n'a toujours pas commencé et que Banner essaie de lui donner des conseils sans briser les règles du jeu.

« Mitochondrie ! » lance soudainement Natasha, avec une excitation enfantine dissimulée derrière son assurance quotidienne.

Cap' soupire de soulagement avant de sourire.

« Mitochondrie ? commence Stark. Vous savez pas ce qu'est une mitochondrie ?

\- Non, répond Thor sans honte aucune. Qu'est-ce ? »

Pour tout avouer, Clint n'est pas sûr de savoir non plus. Quelque chose en rapport avec une cellule, non ? Il sait que l'ADN mitochondrial permet de remonter l'ascendance féminine d'une personne, mais c'est à peu près tout.

« C'est… pour faire simple, c'est une part d'une cellule, explique Banner. Elle sert principalement à la métabolisation d'énergie mais elle a également d'autres fonctions et… ce n'est pas un mot qu'on s'attendrait à trouver dans un Pictionary. »

De concert avec Clint, il adresse un regard accusateur à Stark, qui se contente d'hausser les épaules. Thor a l'air de faire semblant d'avoir compris, Natasha de faire semblant d'en savoir plus que ce qui a été expliqué, Cap' d'avoir les grandes lignes de l'idée.

« Comment avez-vous surmonté votre ignorance ? demande le dieu du tonnerre, avec un authentique intérêt.

\- Je l'ai contourné, explique Cap' en tournant le tableau de conférence vers lui. J'ai dessiné une charade.

\- Oh ! Ceci est très astucieux. Chaque dessin représente une part du mot à deviner, n'est-il pas ?

\- Une charade ? C'est dans les règles, ça ? râle Stark comme le mauvais perdant qu'il est.

\- C'était ça ou du morse, s'excuse Cap'.

\- Voilà comment vous vous débrouillez pour gagner ! s'exclame le milliardaire. Vous tapez le feutre pour faire du morse, hein ? Avouez.

\- Tss, siffle Natasha. Comme si on avait besoin d'un truc.

\- JARVIS, ils tapent le feutre pour faire du morse, hein ?

\- Je n'ai relevé aucun signe de l'utilisation de morse, » tranche l'intelligence artificielle du plafond.

Et Stark joue le type vexé pour la forme, et Clint sourit fièrement de toutes ses dents, et, vraiment, comment est-ce que les chose pourraient aller mieux ?


	8. Quelqu'un pour se taire

_Mero : je suis heureuse que ça t'ai plu. Encore merci !_

 _Niveau de spoiler pour ce chapitre : Captain America : le Soldat de l'Hiver & Avengers : l'Ère d'Ultron._

* * *

 **7\. Quelqu'un pour se taire**

C'est toujours sur eux que ça tombe, la gestion des retombées.

Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si on peut attendre de Môsieur Tony Stark qu'il prenne ses responsabilités et assume ses actes, pour tout ce que Thor _voudrait_ bien faire, son sens de la démesure l'exclut d'office et Banner… il ne vaut mieux pas lancer Clint sur Banner, il est bien trop amer quant à sa fuite à l'anglaise. Comment cet homme a-t-il osé rendre Natasha si misérable ? Clint sait, objectivement, que le docteur n'est pas l'unique responsable de l'humeur de son amie, mais il est franchement trop éreinté pour s'en soucier. Il va falloir qu'il se décharge de sa frustration par quelques fulminations bassement critiques auprès de Cap' à l'occasion.

En attendant, il tend l'écritoire à pince à Maria, dont les quelques mèches folles prouvent à quel point elle est débordée. Elle lit son compte-rendu sur la dernière émeute des camps de réfugiés en diagonal, puis approuve d'un hochement de tête.

« Cap' est en train d'essayer d'accélérer l'arrivée de l'aide internationale promise, elle donne en guise d'explication.

\- Ce sera pas de trop, » il grogne, pour la forme.

Clint ne sait plus si le temps passé depuis la destruction qu'ils espèrent définitive d'Ultron se compte maintenant en heures ou jours. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il est fatigué pour plusieurs semaines, physiquement, mentalement, émotionnellement, et autres adverbes en –ment.

Quand Maria ou Cap', ou même Nick, ne l'envoient pas à droite ou gauche, calmer les civils, faire impression sur des politiques ou escorter une personnalité locale, il arrête simplement de fonctionner. Il pense au jumeau Maximoff allongé dans la poussière. Il pense à sa jumelle hystérique. Il pense à ses propres enfants. Il pense à Natasha prisonnière et se demande pourquoi Ultron ne l'a pas tuée. Puis il arrête de penser parce que ça lui donne une migraine.

Il ne sait pas s'il veut des horaires décents ou des vacances ou une retraite. Il ne sait pas s'il veut retourner chez lui ou que le gamin Maximoff soit vivant. Il ne sait pas s'il veut effacer la Vision ou juste continuer. Il ne sait pas s'il veut dormir ou manger ou faire son travail.

Est-ce qu'il est somnambule ? Parce qu'il a l'impression d'être somnambule.

« Tu n'es pas somnambule, répond Maria, avec ce qu'il aurait interprété comme un regard compatissant si on parlait de quelqu'un d'autre que Maria Hill. Et tu es au repos pour les dix prochaines heures. »

Clint ne se fait pas prier pour déguerpir sans demander son reste.

Il passe par les cuisines pour y récupérer trois portions emballées dans des barquettes d'aluminium de quel que soit le truc hautement nutritif et hautement fade qui est au menu aujourd'hui, puis équilibre son chargement sur un bras pour consulter sur son téléphone privé la discussion qu'il partage avec Natasha et Cap'. Le dernier message reçu est de l'espionne et les informe que le premier ministre de Sokovie est un connard (elle utilise d'autres adjectifs, plus précis et plus variés, mais c'est l'impression qui ressort), qu'elle a finalement fini son tour et de la localisation de la cabine qu'elle a revendiquée sur le faux pont.

 _J'apporte le repas,_ répond Clint.

Après avoir traversé toute la longueur de l'héliporteur, il arrive à la cabine en question et entre sans frapper. Assise par terre, Natasha tricote ce qui, à vue de nez, sera un gilet pour bébé. Il n'y a ni échange de salutations, ni échange de regards, mais ce n'est pas comme s'ils en ont besoin. Avec un son à mi-chemin entre un soupir et un grognement, Clint se laisse tomber sur la couchette au-dessus d'elle en prenant soin de ne pas écraser le repas.

Le matelas n'est même pas confortable, pourtant, l'archer le bénit tout pareil. Ses os sont lourds comme du plomb et ses muscles en grève générale, sans compter le centre moteur de son cerveau trop occupé à fredonner des berceuses. Toutes soignées qu'elles ont été, les blessures qu'il a reçues lors de la bataille finale le démangent toujours, comme si on les tamponnait régulièrement avec quelque chose auquel il est allergique. Il s'arracherait bien quelques plaques de peau s'il avait assez d'énergie.

Finalement, après s'être empêché de s'endormir deux-trois fois, Clint rassemble assez de volonté pour déposer sa ration à côté de Natasha, de sauver celle qu'il destine à Cap' sur la petite table de nuit, et d'arracher la pellicule protectrice de la sienne.

Tout en mangeant, Clint lorgne discrètement sa partenaire. Il sait qu'il n'y a rien à dire, qu'il ne peut rien faire pour la faire aller mieux, mais la réassurance de la voir évacuer ses émotions négatives par un passe-temps constructif est toujours là. Il a été inquiet quand elle lui a annoncé d'une voix vide que le Hulk s'était enfui. Sûr, il a manqué le _truc_ qu'elle a partagé avec Banner, mais il sait lire la vulnérabilité chez Natasha, et il ne l'aime pas. Là, que ce soit grâce au travail ou le tricot, il la sent sur le bon chemin.

Son repas fini, il envoie valser sa barquette à l'autre bout de la pièce et s'installe le plus confortablement possible sur la couchette. Il lui faut deux jours de sommeil, ou un mois de vacances, ou une retraite.

C'est toujours sur Natasha, Cap' et lui que ça tombe.

•

Steve se masse les tempes.

« Vous devriez prendre une pause, avance Maria en coinçant son stylo dans la pince de son écritoire. Fury et moi pouvons gérer pendant quelques heures. »

La perspective est tentante. D'ailleurs, Steve s'en veut un peu de tant désirer le repos qui lui est proposé quand ils ont juste ravagé un pays qui n'a rien demandé, que le docteur Banner a disparu dans la nature et que Wanda Maximoff vient de perdre son précieux jumeau.

« Sûr ? il s'assure sans conviction.

\- Si quelqu'un refuse de traiter avec moi, je lui dis que c'est ça ou Stark, affirme Maria, dans une tentative d'humour qui le fait sourire faiblement. (parce que c'est ce qui est attendu de lui, n'est-ce pas ? sourire faiblement ?)

\- Barton et Romanoff ? il s'enquiert finalement.

\- Déjà envoyés se reposer il y a quelques heures. »

Et avec ça, Steve ne fait plus semblant de résister et prend congé. Un coup d'œil à son téléphone lui apprend l'endroit où ses coéquipiers se cachent, et il parcourt lentement les couloirs de l'héliporteur jusqu'à destination.

Il frappe, une habitude, et n'entre que quand il reconnait le grognement de Natasha à travers la porte. Elle lève les yeux de son tricot pour inspecter son apparence des pieds à la tête. Comme elle est la seule personne qui arrive à le faire sans le rendre inconfortable, il lui facilite la tâche en restant debout, immobile, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit satisfaite et retourne à ses aiguilles avec un bref hochement de tête. Pas de sympathie, pas de soulagement, pas de lassitude ; Steve ne l'a pas vue exprimer une émotion depuis l'arrivée miraculeuse de l'héliporteur. Il sait qu'il n'a aucun droit d'espérer qu'elle le fasse.

Faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Clint, il s'assied sur le bord de la couchette puis ferme les yeux, juste pour quelques secondes. Juste pour quelques minutes, en fait. Pas plus. Pas trop.

Il doit encore obtenir une amnistie pour Wanda Maximoff. Lui parler, ainsi qu'à la Vision, de leur avenir. Demander à Thor des précisions sur ces pierres d'infinité. Essayer d'obtenir l'annulation du mandat d'arrêt du docteur Banner. Avoir une longue, et certainement éprouvante, conversation avec Tony.

Mais le cliquetis des aiguilles est une berceuse, et la respiration de Clint est un soulagement, et Steve a beau savoir ce qu'il doit _faire_ , il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il est censé ressentir (autre chose que le vide, probablement) et son seul réconfort est qu'il peut prendre exemple sur Natasha et Clint. Natasha qui presse son pied contre sa cheville pour gagner son attention puis désigne d'un rapide mouvement des yeux la barquette de nourriture encore intacte. Clint qui émet un reniflement suivi d'un grognement lorsqu'il tend le bras au-dessus de lui pour l'atteindre.

Steve mange. Il ne regarde pas Natasha, Natasha ne le regarde pas.

Le temps ne semble pas s'écouler. Il s'étale et s'espace, gonfle, s'immisce entre les respirations, s'étend, cesse d'être linéaire pour envelopper le moment, qui ne se compte plus en minutes, ou en heures, mais plutôt en pensées, en courbatures et en soupirs réprimés.

Parfois, Clint lui donne un coup de genou dans le dos. C'est assez pitoyable que ça le rassure.

Il est sûrement pitoyable, lui qui a cru que leur équipe en était une, qui a même cru qu'il en était à la tête (qui a cru que Clint lui faisait confiance, que Natasha le considérait comme quelqu'un à qui elle pouvait se confier, que Thor était comme lui, que Tony respectait ses avis, que Bruce se sentait chez lui) mais il réalise que ça ne lui importe pas. Il ne sait pas ce qui lui importe, vraiment.

Ses coudes descendent doucement, jusqu'à reposer sur ses genoux, sa tête descend tout pareillement, pour reposer sur ses pouces.

Il est fatigué, vide, froid et il a survécu encore une fois. Steve pense qu'il devrait y avoir plus que ça, quelque chose comme le sol d'une pièce à vivre recouvert de briques de construction, ou une utilité pour les bûches fendues.

Le soldat décide que le fait que Natasha tricote lui importe. Il lui faut bien quelque chose.

« Je veux prendre ma retraite, » déclare Clint.

Ce serait facile de ne pas remarquer sa prise de parole tant le silence qui précède et celui qui suit sont identiques, tissés par le rythme imperturbable des aiguilles. Ce ne serait pas plus compliqué de prétendre que ce sont des mots en l'air, de ne pas comprendre qu'il y a une question. Steve tourne la tête vers l'archer pour voir qu'il fixe le plafond avec les yeux mi-clos, et que ses doigts tombent sur son sternum à contretemps de la cadence de Natasha.

« D'accord, il dit simplement, parce qu'il n'a jamais été question de dire autre chose.

\- Laura sera contente, » remarque l'espionne.

Il y a un sourire dans sa voix, et un autre apparaît sur le visage de Clint. Steve se surprend à sourire également.

Soudain, le silence n'a plus rien à voir. Rien n'est résolu mais peut-être que rien ne le sera jamais. Le vide, le froid et la fatigue seront toujours là. Tout ce sur quoi on peut s'appuyer, Steve songe, c'est cet accord tacite. Pas celui de toujours être là l'un pour l'autre, ni celui de toujours affronter le monde ensemble, non, rien d'aussi _intense_. Juste celui de se laisser partir.

Quelque part, c'est plus rassurant que ça ne devrait l'être.


	9. Quelqu'un pour partager son bonheur

_Mero : Steve_ est _dramatique, et, personnellement, j'imagine qu'il est émotionnellement à plat juste après la bataille de Sokovie, ce qui rajoute encore une couche. Bien sûr, en y réfléchissant à tête reposée, il se rendrait compte qu'il exagère. Sinon, j'ai vu Civil War, et je vois parfaitement de quoi tu parles. Merci pour ton assiduité !_

 _Walkie : merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire et de commenter, ça fait plaisir._

 _Niveau de spoiler pour ce dernier chapitre : Captain America : le Soldat de l'Hiver & Avengers : l'Ère d'Ultron._

* * *

 **8\. Quelqu'un pour partager son bonheur**

Il pleut à verse lorsqu'ils arrivent en vue de la maison. La station de radio rock folk quelque chose que Natasha a choisie tranche avec les mouvements effrénés des essuie-glaces, tout comme le sourire flottant de sa passagère tranche avec ses mains crispées sur le volant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » elle demande.

Steve pourrait répondre beaucoup de choses. Par exemple que la dernière fois qu'il a été invité à un dîner familial, c'était en 1943 chez des gens qu'il connaissait bien, et qu'il est donc en territoire inconnu. Ou qu'il a peur de ne pas savoir s'y prendre avec les enfants. Ou encore qu'il a l'impression d'être une intrusion dans le quotidien des Barton. A la place, il s'enquiert :

« Tu es _sûre_ qu'on ne devait pas apporter quelque chose ?

\- Steve, relaxe. Je t'assure que Laura a copieusement insisté sur le fait qu'on ne devait amener ni dessert, ni entrée, ni boisson, ni plat principal, ni antipasti, ni rien. Elle m'a fait _vraiment_ la liste de tous les plats possibles et imaginables.

\- Des fleurs ? Ça se fait encore ? »

Natasha rigole, ce qui, loin de le vexer, efface quelque peu les nœuds dans son estomac.

Il gare la vieille Jeep louée pour l'occasion le plus près possible du porche. Natasha claque la portière et s'abrite en un bond, tandis qu'il prend le temps de faire le tour de la voiture, sa veste de cuir tendue au-dessus de sa tête. Elle l'attend à peine avant d'ouvrir la porte, sans frapper, comme elle l'a toujours fait chez lui.

« C'est nous ! » elle lance à la cantonade.

L'instant d'après, ils ont l'attention de la maisonnée. Les enfants se précipitent sur leur tante honoraire, et Steve se retrouve sous le regard scrupuleux de Clint et Laura Barton, ainsi que de celui du petit Nathaniel dans les bras de sa mère. Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'est pas habitué aux regards scrupuleux, et la plupart du temps ils sont bien moins probes, mais ça n'empêche pas la nervosité, née de la pression d'être aussi parfait que possible.

Pourtant, Laura Barton est une hôtesse chaleureuse. Elle se présente quand bien même ils se sont déjà rencontrés alors que les Avengers ont amené la menace d'une intelligence artificielle psychopathe dans son salon, le débarrasse de sa veste, sermonne ses enfants sur leur manque de manières, lui demande s'ils ont fait bonne route et tout ce qu'il pourrait attendre. C'est comme une illusion qu'un moindre faux mouvement de sa part pourrait briser.

Contrairement à ses craintes, ce faux mouvement ne vient pas.

Tout heureux d'avoir une nouvelle audience, Lila et Cooper lui racontent avec animation comment ils ont gagné la guerre contre une invasion de mulots l'automne dernier, puis lui demandent quel grand génie du mal tante Natasha et lui ont combattu ces derniers jours. Clint rit fort pendant qu'il essaie d'expliquer que, contrairement à ce que les légendes urbaines, et apparemment leur père, voudraient leur faire croire, la planète n'est pas en danger toutes les deux semaines.

« Mais alors qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les jours ? fait candidement Lila.

\- On s'entraîne, beaucoup, répond Steve. Pour être prêts pour quand la planète est en danger. Mais, surtout, on combat des menaces plus petites.

\- Comme des mulots-mutants ?

\- … par exemple. Mais on défend aussi des choses plus petites, pas toujours la planète. Parfois, c'est un village, parfois, c'est un groupe de gens. C'est tout aussi important. »

Les deux enfants hochent gravement la tête. Clint allège l'ambiance en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils qui cherche ensuite à obtenir vengeance malgré les récriminations de Lila.

Sans interrompre sa discussion avec Laura, Natasha lance à Steve un sourire rayonnant. Il lui sourit en retour.

Mais quand il s'éloigne de la famille pour aller se laver les mains avant le repas, et qu'il entend les rires derrière lui, à travers le mur, il se sent soudain incroyablement seul. Il se souvient de ce qu'il a dit à Tony le jour où Thor est parti enquêter ; il a désigné une base paramilitaire et il a dit _je suis chez moi_.

Pendant longtemps, il a cru que Natasha et Clint partageaient ce sentiment, que leur travail était leur vie, qu'ils n'avaient pas plus d'horizon vers lequel avancer que lui. Qu'ils n'avaient d'autre foyer que le feu des combats et la glace des convalescences, d'autre rêve que des choses qu'ils n'essaieraient jamais d'atteindre et d'autre satisfaction que de se retrouver tous au chevet des uns des autres après une mission réussie.

Mais Clint a une femme et des enfants et des projets de rénovation et des envies d'adopter un animal de compagnie, et Natasha est ici chez elle, à l'aise comme il ne l'a jamais vue. Ça l'impressionne, la facilité avec laquelle elle peut être une tante ordinaire, avec laquelle il peut l'imaginer _vivre_ quand elle est entourée de la famille Barton.

L'envie est aussi vive et perçante qu'éphémère.

Qui est-il pour se morfondre ? Il est celui qu'il a toujours rêvé d'être, fait ce qu'il a toujours rêvé de faire et tous les sacrifices sont négligeables à côté des idéaux qu'il réalise. Sans compter que c'est exactement pour ça qu'il a été invité ici. Natasha et Clint sont en train de lui offrir un morceau de la seule chose qui lui manque, de ce bonheur facile qu'il ne sait atteindre seul.

Sans se regarder dans le miroir, Steve retourne à l'illusion, avec la détermination de se laisser emporter par elle.

•

Lila a besoin de trois berceuses entières pour s'endormir. En toute honnêteté, Natasha en aurait volontiers chanté une quatrième si nécessaire ; les enfants de Clint ont la capacité de la rendre naturellement patiente, ce que pas une autre âme au monde ne possède. Tendrement, elle embrasse le front de la fillette avant de quitter sa chambre en silence et rejoindre les autres adultes en faisant craquer les marches.

Elle s'arrête un instant dans l'embrasure de la porte du salon pour observer les trois personnes en qui elle a le plus confiance discuter art moderne. Malgré le fait que le sujet intéresse surtout Laura et Steve, Natasha est prête à parier que c'est Clint qui a l'a lancé. Laura est une maîtresse de maison exemplaire, mais brancher le soldat dans une conversation mondaine demande un doigté qu'elle n'a malheureusement pas. Néanmoins, avec l'aide de Clint et de ses contributions soigneusement anodines, ni Laura ni Steve ne se rendent compte qu'ils sont en fait parfaitement à l'aise l'un avec l'autre.

Souriant d'une oreille à l'autre, Natasha annonce sa présence avec un « Lila dort » puis va s'installer sur le canapé. Elle replie ses jambes sous elle et s'appuie contre Steve. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi musclé, l'homme est affreusement confortable.

La conversation dévie sur les enfants, et Natasha demande à Clint de détailler tout ce qu'il peut faire avec eux maintenant qu'il est à la retraite. Puis on parle camping, de missions ayant forcé les uns et les autres à dormir à la belle étoile sans équipement, des gens avec qui on voudrait faire équipe lors d'une apocalypse zombies et de la probabilité qu'un savant fou arrive _vraiment_ à provoquer une apocalypse zombie (Stark est mentionné). Après ça, Laura se lève pour débarrasser les tasses de tisane désormais vides.

« Alors ? fait Natasha en tapotant l'épaule de Steve. C'était pas si horrible ?

\- Non, c'était agréable, il admet avec bonne grâce.

\- Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? elle sourit, espiègle.

\- Tu avais raison comme toujours, Natasha. »

Clint éclate de rire.

Natasha a l'impression de le ressentir dans ses os, une vibration bienfaisante qui lui fait oublier que le monde existe à l'extérieur de la ferme des Barton. Ça lui arrive souvent, et une fois de nouveau dans l'état d'esprit de la Veuve Noire, elle se demandera si c'est vraiment bénéfique d'être quelque part aussi _complètement_ , mais toute bordée dans le confort qu'elle est sur le moment, elle n'y pense même pas.

Lorsque Laura revient, elle est forcée de bouger pour permettre à Steve de se lever.

« Je vais devoir y aller, il explique. Est-ce que je dois te ramener ?

\- Non, décide Natasha. Je vais dormir ici. »

L'approbation qu'elle demande au couple Barton d'un regard tient plus d'un reste presque oublié de politesse élémentaire que d'une formalité, et elle l'obtient instantanément d'un sourire de Laura et d'un mouvement de tête désintéressé de Clint.

« Tu peux dormir là aussi, propose ce dernier à son invité. Je suis sûr que les enfants seront heureux de t'avoir au petit-déj'.

\- Merci, décline poliment Steve, mais j'ai des plans avec Wanda demain matin.

\- Des plans ? s'enquiert Natasha avec un haussement de sourcil faussement suspicieux.

\- Cours de langue pour moi et d'histoire américaine pour elle, explique l'intéressé avec un vrai sourire. Ça risque de devenir drôle quand on arrivera aux septante ans que j'ai manqué…

\- Je ne savais pas que vos sessions étaient aussi régulières... »

Sans interrompre la conversation, tout le monde se déplace vers le hall d'entrée pour prendre congé de Steve. Laura lui demande s'il reviendra, et Natasha est ravie de l'entendre répondre par l'affirmative. Tout son travail pour le convaincre de donner une chance à la famille-plus-totalement-secrète de Clint a porté de magnifiques fruits. Fière d'elle, elle adresse un sourire victorieux à son ami, qui lui répond d'un « merci » silencieux.

Il remercie ensuite ses hôtes à haute voix, avant de partir sous la pluie.

Les circonstances font qu'un père de famille et sa sœur-de-cœur viennent de prendre congé de leur meilleur ami commun ; c'est une vérité dans laquelle aucun héros, aucun extra-terrestre, aucune armée de robot, aucune torture, ni aucun sacrifice ne sont impliqués.

Les trois adultes de la famille Barton restent sur le seuil de la porte ouverte jusqu'à ce que les phares de la Jeep aient disparu derrière le rideau de pluie.

« Vous êtes sûres qu'il est en état de conduire ? lance Clint dans un bel exemple de son pire humour.

\- Très drôle, rétorque Natasha en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu as travaillé combien temps dessus ?

\- Si seulement Thor nous avait laissé un peu de son rince-gosier spécial…

\- Fermez la porte ! somme Laura depuis l'intérieur de la maison. Vous laissez le froid et l'humidité entrer.

\- On a eu des problèmes d'humidité récemment, » explique Clint.

Et il se lance dans une longue histoire commençant avec la découverte dudit problème et enchaînant sur des discussions houleuses avec leur assurance, que Natasha n'écoute que d'une oreille. Aucun être normalement constitué, hormis peut-être Steve, n'écouterait attentivement un tel récit, elle peut se le permettre.

A la place, elle commence à essuyer la vaisselle que Laura met à égoutter.

* * *

 _Avec ceci, ce petit recueil est terminé._

 _Si vous avez persévéré jusqu'ici, recevez mes remerciements et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me faire savoir si j'ai réussi à vous divertir, quel texte est votre préféré, que je suis à côté de la plaque et devrait me reconvertir dans l'immobilier, combien vous avez pleuré pour Natasha, Clint et Steve devant Civil War, le nom d'un bon psychiatre ou tout ce qui vous passe par la tête sur le moment._

 _Au plaisir ~_


End file.
